I Don't Know Why
by Spastic Freak
Summary: COMPLETE Harry and Kagome have been best friends for a long time. So when Harry leaves unexpectedly for his first year of Hogwarts, what happens to Kag? When she shows up at the Order six years later, will she be the same sweet innocent Kag as before? HK
1. Part I

AN: Yep it's a new story by me! gasp you are surprised? Don't be! I went kinda brain dead on my other one so…while I was thinking, I thought of this! So enjoy!

Summary: IYHP Harry and Kagome have been best friends for a long time. So when Harry leaves unexpectedly for his first year of Hogwarts, what happens to Kag?

Disclaimer: For some reason I was unable to get a hold of owning Inuyasha and Harry Potter! But until then, I don't own anything! sobs in a corner

I Don't Know Why

Part I

Kagome carefully slid the pick into the lock. She continued to fumble with it until she heard a tiny click. Grinning with her own success, she stepped through the tiny window into the small square shaped room. She quietly tip-toed over to a single size bed with a small lump underneath a tiny blanket. She leaned in closely to the top end of the lump where strands of messy black hair peaked out.

"Wake up sleepy head, or you're going to be late for school." She whispered.

The blanket slid down to reveal a fifth grade Harry. Emerald eyes met sapphire eyes with a glare.

"You didn't have to wake me up so early!" he said softly so he wouldn't wake the Dursleys.

Kagome giggled. "True, but if I hadn't you wouldn't have woken up at all. Now get up and get dressed!"

Harry sighed and slowly got out of bed. He pulled off his pajama pants and top, and put on a baggy pair of jeans with a belt as tight as he could get it so that they wouldn't fall down. He then pulled on a red shirt that came down to his knees. He turned around to see Kagome facing the window. He raised an eye brow, "What are you doing?"

Kagome turned around with a slight pink to her cheeks. "You didn't think I'd watch you undress did you?"

"I don't know, you're my only friend after all, _and_ you're a girl."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Harry put his hands up innocently. "Nothing Kag, nothing at all!"

"Sure…now get down stairs before you get yelled at for not making breakfast." She said while pushing him out the door. But when she tried to shut the door, Harry's foot stopped it.

"I'll meet you down the street at eight?"

"It's a date!" smiled Kagome.

Harry nodded and waved at her as she waved back. He started down the stairs but stopped and watched Kagome climb through the hole in the wall that was supposed to be a window. He was surprised she could even fit through it, but quickly shrugged it off. Sighing, he continued his way down stairs and into the kitchen. (Which was probably bigger than his room!) He started breakfast consisting of the usual pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

When he finally heard the creek on the stairs, (signaling that Dudley was up and coming down to stuff his face) he placed all the food on the table and himself down at the farthest end of the table, far away from his 'family.' He watched them shovel down their food (except Petunia) and take quick gulps of their drinks demanding more every now and then. He continued this routine until the clock read 7:55 AM and arose from his chair, that is until Vernon stopped him.

"You have to wait for Dudley to finish his meal boy and walk with him."

Harry was about to protest but Dudley beat him. "But father," he started sweetly, "You wouldn't want me wearing myself out now would you? I might be too tired to think for classes."

Harry's Uncle Vernon smiled at his on. "Oh all right." Then he directed his words to Harry and stated coldly, "You however walk." Dudley snickered as Harry rolled his eyes.

"I was gonna walk anyway." He mumbled. Harry got up and walked toward the door while his Uncle glared at him.

Walking down the street he spotted Kagome standing on the sidewalk with her yellow back pack. (AN: Infamous if I might say) She saw him and waved. He smiled and ran the rest of the way.

Now, Harry would never admit to himself that he had a slight crush on Kagome. After all she was the only girl that ever paid any attention to him. _And_ she was his best friend. If she was a guy however…..They wouldn't be as close.

"Hiya Harry!"

"Hey Kags!"

"I thought you weren't going to make it."

"Well it's not like I wanted to come."

"Good point."

They continued to walk slowly until Harry winced. Kagome noticed this. 

"Are you okay?"

"I think so…" Harry answered slowly.

Kagome brushed back Harry's bangs and placed her hand on his forehead covering the lightening bolt scar. Harry winced at her touch.

"I think it's that scar of yours."

"You think so?"

Kagome put pressure on his scar and watched him wince once again. "I know so," she answered. "Are you sure you'll be okay at school?"

"Worse things have happened."

Kagome giggled. "Like when you were chased to the top of the school by your cousins and his cronies?"

"Yeah, exactly." He mumbled.

"Aww….Cheer up! Let's get some ice cream after school. It's my treat!"

Harry smiled. "It's a date!"

"Hey stop taking my saying!" She playfully punched him in the arm.

"Who said it was yours?"

"I've always said it!"

"Sure whatever."

Their argument continued as they arrived at the school courtyard. Harry could see Dudley and his crew just waiting for him to arrive. He saw his portly cousin grin as they continued their way to the yard. "Well look at that, if it isn't Harry and his girl friend."

Both Kagome and Harry blushed. "She's not my girl friend." He mumbled.

"Oh? But she's always with you and saving you from us."

"She is not!" Harry heard his voice raising.

"Harry," Kagome whispered, "Don't let him get to you."

"See," Dudley raised his voice, "he's listening to her right now."

"Don't listen to him, Harry. He's nothing." Kagome grabbed Harry's now raised fist and lowered it.

"Let's see if Harry can do anything by himself. Come on cousin don't you want to fight me?"

Harry stepped forward but Kagome blocked his way. "No Harry! I don't want to see you get hurt!"

"Stay out of this Kag."

"No!"

"I said stay OUT!" He barked.

"Look at this," Dudley started with joy, "their first lovers quarrel!"

"She's nothing to me!" Harry shouted.

Kagome felt her heart stop. "I am nothing, aren't I?" she whispered. She stepped out of Harry's path and grabbed her back pack. She looked at Harry and caught his eyes. Tears silently fell from her eyes. She made no sound. She swiftly turned around, and walked out of the school court yard and down the street.

Harry could do nothing but watch as she left. He didn't have the courage to speak up. He wanted to shout, 'Don't go! I didn't mean it!' But no sound came out.

Dudley snickered. "Looks like your girl friend's just left you."

"She wasn't my girlfriend!" he shouted. "She was my best friend."

"Ah, well it makes no difference to me." His chubby cheeks rose up as he formed a smile. "Now that she's gone, we can beat you up without interruption."

Harry gulped and thought of one thing.

Run…

And run was exactly what he did. He could hear their foot steps following behind him. He carefully plotted his course darting in and out of alleys and streets until he no longer heard their loud echoing footsteps. He slumped down against a building and took in gasps of air.

Harry continued to listen for his cousins footsteps. He heard none. Instead he heard soft sobs. He peeked around the corner and saw Kagome. Quickly snapping his head back he listened to her angry words.

"I'm nothing to him? He was everything to me! OOO I hate him that jerk!"

He knew it was true. He was a jerk. In fact he deserved every name in the book. He slowly got up and walked to the end of the alley. He was about to turn the corner when he heard the sound of his cousins voice.

"All right, we have to find my dopey cousin. Then after that we'll take care of that girl. That'll teach her to mess with us."

Harry gasped. "Kagome…."

He ran as fast as he could to Kagome's alley. When he turned the corner, she looked up at him. "Harry?" she whispered.

He grinned. "The one and only."

She frowned and turned away from him. He sighed. "You have to come with me."

"Why would I go any where with you? Aren't I nothing."

He rolled his eyes. He bent down and gently picked her up. He was slightly surprised at how light she was. "Then I'll make you come."

She opened her mouth to protest, but a single finger stopped her. He placed his hand a round his ear indicating that she needed to listen. She rose and eyebrow at him. 'Just do it.' He mouthed as a command. She just nodded and closed her eyes. Voices soon came around the corner.

"It doesn't matter which one you find first, just team 'em a lesson!"

Kagome's eyes snapped open and turned from pain and sadness to flat out anger. Harry pulled her tighter as the voices faded away. "What are you doing?" she asked calmly.

Harry grinned. "I'm going to run and I'm going to carry you to somewhere where we can hide."

"Um…no offense, but are you sure you're strong enough?"

"I'll have to start sooner or later right?"

Kagome shrugged and snuggled in closer. "We can expect great things from you Harry."

Harry blushed and nodded. He made sure she was secure so he wouldn't drop her, and ran. He ran as fast as he could, as long as he could. He couldn't take her to the Dursley's house; it was technically still school hours, and the last day of school at that. So that definitely left out her house too. He continued running until he came upon a small abandoned house. Stopping for a moment to think he decided it would have to do.

He ran inside and looked at Kagome in his arms. He always wanted them to be in a situation like this, except it wasn't running from his cousins. As he went to put her down she opened her eyes and looked into his.

"We're safe," he said.

"But for how long?"

"Not sure, we'll find out when we find out."

She nodded and climbed from his arms and sat in the corner of the shack. He already missed her warmth. He started to come near her but stopped when she held up her hand.

"Why?" he wondered aloud.

"I'm still mad at you remember?"

His hear sank. 'She was wasn't she?' he thought. Harry sighed.

"Look Kagome. I know it hurt you when I said you meant nothing to me but…."

"HURT! I died when you said that."

Harry was positive his heart stopped now. "Kag….I'm so sorry. I never meant it like that. My fat cousin just made me mad. I swear I'll make it up to you. I'll even make up out ice cream date we were supposed to have."

Kagome giggled. "Promise?"

Harry nodded. "Of course. Look, Dudley's stinkin birthday party is tomorrow and we're going to the zoo. Why don't you…happen to show up?"

Kagome smiled. "I suppose."

"Meet me by the snake cage?"

"Deal!"

Kagome and Harry were soon able to leave. They walked each other home. (They live next door .!) And said their good byes and waited for the next day to come.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Alright boy, make sure you stay away from us, we don't want the other kids thinking you're with us."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

"Well get going!"

Harry nodded and went through the front gate of the zoo and hung a left past the lions and tigers and into the tunnel which held the snakes, and leaned against the rail. As he waited by the cage his scar began to tingle. But as he reached up to see what was wrong, all he saw was darkness. "What the…" he began.

"Guess who!" Sang his best friends voice. He decided to play along.

"Let's see….is it Petunia?"

"Nope!"

"Is it …..Dudley?"

She leaned closer to his ear. "Are you calling me fat?"

"Course not Kag. You're as skinny as a pole."

"Look who's talking."

She removed her hands from his eyes and jumped over the rail. (She was on the opposite side of the rail Harry was on.) They were about to walk away when they heard Dudley's annoying voice.

"It doesn't' look scary at all. I bet it's not even a real snake." He began tapping the glass, which was obviously annoying the snake.

"Harry began whispering to Kagome. "I hate the way he belittles people….and snakes. One day I'll be famous and treat him the way he treated me."

"Be careful what you wish for." She mumbled back.

He nodded and closed his eyes suddenly wishing in his mind that the glass was gone so the snake could be free. When he heard a sudden 'Eeep' from Kagome, he opened his eyes. What he did see astonished him. The glass on the cage was gone and the snake was slither out of the cage toward Kagome and him!

Kagome began to step backwards and tripped and fell on top of Harry. So Harry was on the ground holding Kag. But that was the least of their concerns. The snake stopped and raised its head.

"Thanks," it hissed out.

"No problem." He managed to respond.

The snake continued on and Kagome looked up at Harry. "Since when could snakes talk?"

"I don't know." Harry answered. "Since just now?"

Kagome giggled. Harry was about to join her when he noticed that Kagome was still on top of him, and blushed. She saw this and continued to giggle.

"The soon to be famous Harry Potter, blushing? What _is_ the world coming to?"

"I-it's not funny!" he stuttered out.

"Oh? Then what is it?"

"It's embarrassing!"

"Is this embarrassing?"

Kagome leaned in next to Harry's face and brought her lips next to his. She watched him close his eyes and she grinned. She instead whispered in his ear, "Psyche!"

She began to giggle again and she stood up. Harry began to blush from embarrassment. Kagome smiled at him, grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Sorry the opportunity couldn't be helped!"

"I guess it's ok…it was stupid to think that I, Harry Potter could ever possibly get a girlfriend."

Kagome frowned and looked at her hand still holding Harry's hand. She then smiled. "Tell you what…I'll be your girl for the day."

"What?" Harry's eyes were wide and his cheeks were still red.

"I'll be your first girlfriend! But just for today…if my mom found out, I'd be killed!

"Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded, "Besides you've already reached step one!" She squeezed Harry's hand causing him to look down at them. He smiled and squeezed back.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

AN: I thought about ending it here…but then I'd probably forget about it …so…yeah….Sorry I wasted your time!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They didn't do much for a first "date." And there's also the fact that Harry received no money. So Kagome went and made up the ice cream date that Harry was supposed to repay. Which they ate happily holding hands in the park. When the sun started going down that was their cue that they needed to go home. But not before Kagome decided that they needed to remember this day with a photo inside the photo booth.

"I thought the guy was supposed to walk the girl home." He stated as they turned onto the walk up to number four Privet Drive.

Kagome giggled. "Yes but this is a special case."

"Really? How so?"

She leaned up quickly and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Blushing he ruffled hi hair. She grinned. "Night Harry! See you tomorrow!"

She ran down the walk and into her own house, leaving Harry still in some what of a shock. When he regained himself he was able to mutter one thing. "Yeah…tomorrow…"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

AN: Can you guess what happens next?

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kagome awoke the next morning to a tappng noise. She looked around her room and saw nothing. When she heard the tapping again, it came from outside. She opened her window to see Harry's Uncle (Vernon she thought it was?) hammering their mail slot shut. (AN: Not what you thought eh?)

Taising her eyebrow she climbed through her best friend's window to see him sulking on his bed.

He looked up at her when she gave a little 'Ahem' and blinked. "What?"

Kagome took a deep breath.. "Well, I was a little curious as to WHY THE HECK YOUR UNCLE IS WAKING ME UP BY HAMMERING YOUR FREAKIN MAIL SLOT SHUT THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING! Which is pointless I might add."

"Well you see…"

"Yes…"

"I got a letter in the mail but my Uncle took it from me before I could read it!"

"Well who was it from?"

"Not sure….I think it said Hog…Hog…Hog-something or other!"

"Now…who has a name with Hog in it?"

"I think the 'Hog' thing…was a place."

"O well then…_where_ do we know that starts with Hog?"

They sat in silence and pondered for a while, until their thinking was interrupted by a tapping on the glass. They knew it wasn't Harry's Uncle hammering again, because it seemed lighter. They looked at his small window and stared at what was in front of them.

Their, flying in front of the window was a bird. But not just any bird….it was an owl. And inside its mouth was a letter written with green writing. Kagome was the first to speak.

"So when do owl's start flying around your house, in the day light no less."

But Harry was not able to get out a response. His Uncle came barging into the room with one word. "MOVE!"

He ran past both of them and to the window. He opened it and grabbed the letter and slammed the window shut with a slam. The owl hooted angrily before flying away. But Vernon didn't notice. He took out a lighter and burned the letter on the spot. "HA!" he shouted in triumph. That's when he noticed Kagome and Harry.

"You," he pointed at Harry, "You are the cause of this…this…RUCKUS! We are leaving so that those things can't find us! And you!" He was now looking at Kagome. "What are you doing here? And how did you get here?"

"I climbed through the window." She stated casually.

Vernon was red. "Whatever! Pack your things boy we're leaving. And girl, get out!"

Kagome scrambled towards the window and looked back at Harry. He shrugged his shoulders not knowing what was going on. She smiled a reassuring smile at him and waved. He waved back and began packing his things inside his trunk, as she climbed through the window.

&&&&&

But little did Kagome know that Harry was going on a trip and wouldn't be returning for a year. And as a certain giant burst through the door of the shack in the middle of a lake, Kagome quietly sang 'Happy Birthday' to Harry on her own, watching the rain fall softly on the grass.

And while Harry had a fun (yet very interesting) year with his new best friends at Hogwarts, Kagome wrote in her journal all year, especially how when the Dursleys came back to number four Privet Drive without Harry Potter.

&&&&&

(1 year later)

Kagome sat on Harry's bed smoothing out the wrinkles in the blanket. She sighed and still wondering to herself why she was even there. After all _he_ was still gone. _He_ had left her. Why? She had no clue. But she didn't expect him back, but her heart longed for his return.

She however didn't notice the loud 'thunks' of a trunk coming up the stairs. But when the door opened and she heard someone say her name. She looked up.

"Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes widened. It was him! He was back! She ran to him and enveloped him in a tight hug. "Oh Harry, I've missed you!" Then she remembered he left without even a letter. "Where did you go and why didn't you tell me?"

Harry struggled to find the right words. "Well you see……"

"And what are these all over you!" Kagome examined the many cuts and scars covering Harry's body. "How did you get these?"

Harry struggled again. He can't exactly say, 'Gee Kag, I went against an evil wizard named Voldemort at a school that teaches magic and I didn't write you because I totally forgot about you.' An idea struck him.

"I was sent to a new boarding school. I'll be attending there every year now. I got these from a couple fights, that's all." He grinned.

Kagome sat back down on his bed. "I see." She said firmly. "But that still doesn't explain why you couldn't write or call."

"They wouldn't let me!"

"Fine, but at least tell me how it was."

"It was great Kag!" He jumped, and lay down on his bed, smiling and closed his eyes. "I met two new friends there. They're so cool! One's a red head with tons of freckles. Oh and he's hilarious. Then there is the girl with bushy hair. She's super smart. Helped me with my homework a lot too. It was wonderful there! I didn't have to think about Privet Drive once!"

Kagome's voice lowered. "Oh really? How nice…."

"Yep, and I can't wait to go back next year."

When Harry opened his eyes and sat back up, Kagome was no longer there. But the window to his room was open followed by Kagome's closed and locked window. He shrugged it off and went back to thinking about his wonderful year at Hogwarts.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kagome gently lifted the pile of clothes and placed them into the beat up box in the center of her room that was among many other boxes. She sighed and wiped the invisible sweat from her forehead. "That's the last of it." She whispered to herself.

"Kagome," her mother called up the stairs after her, "are you ready?"

"Yes mom!"

"Good, bring the rest of your boxes down so we can put them in the truck."

"Ok!"

Kagome sighed again. Yes, today, Kagome Higurashi was moving back to her home country of Japan. But her best friend, or….maybe…ex-best friend…didn't know. 'Not that he'd care.' She thought.

Picking up the heavy box, she made her way down the stairs and out the front door. She was almost to the truck until she tripped on something hard, causing the box to fall and spill its contents across the front lawn and past the big sign that read 'Sold.' When she stood up she noticed she tripped over a little lawn gnome that her little brother had cried about when his mom said he couldn't have it. She inwardly growled. "SOUTA! COME GET YOUR STUPID GNOME BEFORE _SOMEBODY ELSE_ TRIPS ON IT!"

A five year old Souta appeared from the front seat of the truck. "Sowy Ka'ome." He picked it up and hugged it tightly in the front seat.

Kagome smiled softly. She began to pick up her many items and put them back in the box. When she thought she had everything she put it into the truck and then placed herself in the front seat along with her mom and her little brother. She looked one last time from her house then to her best friend's (or ex-best friends) house until her mom pulled the truck away and drove off to the airport.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry sang to himself as he walked to his best friend's house. After all he couldn't go through the window any more because of the bars his uncle placed on them. Not noticing the 'Sold' sign in the front yard he walked up to the front door and knocked.

An old woman appeared at the door. "Yeah? Whattayawant?"

Harry chuckled at the way she spoke. "Um….excuse me but is Kagome here?"

"Who?"

"Kagome Higurashi?"

"Oh Higurashi….I head dat name somewhere before….Ah I know! Those are the da people lived here before us."

"Before you?"

"Yeah, haven't ya seen da sign? It says sold!"

Harry looked at the sign then at the woman. "Oh, sorry to have disturbed you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…." She shut the door.

Harry went to the edge of the road and sat. He sighed. Why hadn't she told him that she was moving? He _thought_ they were best friends. Perhaps she had changed while he was gone…But _he_ was the one to leave….

He ruffled his hair in confusion. He lay back in the grass when his head hit something. Rubbing his head he picked up a little book that read in neat letters _'Diary.' _Raising an eyebrow he opened the cover and on the inside it said in messy hand writing, 'Kagome.' Then he flipped to the front page and read…:

_Dear Diary,_

_Guess what! This is my first entry! _(Harry Chuckled) _I can't believe I got a diary for my birthday! Yep that's right! It's my birthday! Happy Birthday to me! For this O-so-special occasion me and my best friend in the whole wide world Harry (His picture will be on the next page) went and spent the day at the park play ground! I had a great time. And I hope he did too! Well that's all for now! TTFN+SAYONARA!_

_Kagome_

Harry flipped the page. Sure enough there was a picture of him grinning from ear to ear with a smaller Kagome and their arms wrapped around each others shoulders. He smiled down at the picture. He continued to flip through the diary until he came to the one that read, 'July 31st' that was his own birthday and the day after he left for the shack on the rocks. So, he decided to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well…Harry is STILL gone…I hope he comes home soon. Especially since it's his birthday. I even got him a birthday present. It's hidden under the three loose boards in his room that he always hides stuff in. I hope he gets it soon! I also hope he's thinking about me as much as I'm thinking about him…_

_Kagome_

Harry felt a pang of guilt. He hadn't thought of her _once_. Then he remembered the part about the present. He darted inside the house of the Dursley's, up the stairs, and into his room. He quickly ripped the boards up to see two boxes. One small and one medium sized.

He opened the smaller one first. It was gift card for twenty dollars to '_Dandies Candies and more._' He smiled. After all, Dudley was going to have to go on one of his diets soon. He then moved to the larger one. The inside made him smile. It was the picture they took on their so called 'date.' Kagome had her arms wrapped around Harry's neck and Harry was blushing a very deep crimson color.

He held the picture close and then placed on the dresser next to his bed. He placed the diary next to it. And began to wonder when he was ever going to see _his _Kagome again.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

(Meanwhile, somewhere in Japan)

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

Kagome ripped through her things. Kagome's mom made her way upstairs. "What's wrong dear?"

"I left my diary in England, that's what's wrong! Someone could be reading it!"

"Now dear, who would want to read your diary?"

Kagome sighed. "I guess your right mom."

"Of course honey….unless that friend of yours, Harry was it, finds and reads it."

Kagome groaned. "Thanks mom!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

AN: OK! All right! So I know most of you are mad at me for making another story, but don't worry! This one will only have two or three parts. In other words….depending on the reviews is when or how good I'll make Part II! So anyway….just pretend that Harry wasn't living under the stairs. Ok? Can we use our imaginations? Good…..now…do me one last favor….and REVIEW!


	2. Part II

AN: Well I've decided to answer responses from now on! nods Yep Yep! So those will be at the bottom! So until then, enjoy the story! O and I forgot to mention that this story is taking place during their seventh year.

Summary: IYHP Harry and Kagome have been best friends for a long time. So when Harry leaves unexpectedly for his first year of Hogwarts, what happens to Kag?

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or Harry Potter! So you can't sue me! So…HA! I will own them eventually though! Until then! I bid thee farewell.

I Don't Know Why

(Part II)

A raven haired girl in a school girl's outfit sat slumped against a well inside a wooden shack. Tears slowly ran down her face but she made no noise. She wasn't crying over the fact that her love had chosen her incarnate which was dead instead of her. No, she was over that. It wasn't the fact that her friends had finally found their love for each other and was murdered together on the spot. And it also wasn't the fact that her Kitsune pup had been slaughtered by the one person she hated during their final battle.

No, it was that she had returned to find her family lying dead in her house. And there was no way she could escape. The well wouldn't let her back through, even with the Shikon in her possession. She had no one now…

Voices came from beyond the shack. She wasn't surprised. Someone had to have found her family bloody and battered inside the house. She heard someone say to check the shack. The doors slid open to reveal a woman. But she had bubblegum pink hair. She heard her gasp and call for someone named Mad Eye.

"What is it Tonks?" A man with gray hair and a wooden leg stumble in to the well house. He had an eye that continuously moved until it stopped suddenly on her. It was as if it was reading her and searching inside her. "Who are you and what happened?"

She struggled to speak. The only thing that came out was chokes and sobs. When she tried to speak again, another person stepped into the well house. He had a long gray beard with long gray hair. He wore half moon glasses that hid eyes that twinkled.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir." Stuttered out the one identified as Mad Eye.

"I think this was the one he was truly after. Kagome is it? The young miko."

"You poor thing!" cried out Tonks. She quickly hugged the young girl causing Kagome to burst into tears again.

"What'll we do Head master, sir?" Mad Eye asked gruffly.

"I think Moody; we should take her to the Order. We don't know if he might return. After all, Lord Voldemort wants revenge on all the people who destroyed him."

"I don't think I follow sir."

"Let's just say Mr. Potter has a companion."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A young boy with messy black hair sneezed as he sat down to enjoy his dinner in the Great Halls of Hogwarts. He looked up at the front of the dining hall to see if the teachers had been talking at him. He noticed that Dumbledore wasn't in his chair. Now that was odd. Where could he be?

Before he could do anything else, when his eyes were covered two hands causing him to see nothing. "Guess who?" said a cheery voice. Before he could answer an image flashed before him.

_Flashback_

"_What the…" he began._

_"Guess who!" Sang his best friends voice. He decided to play along._

_"Let's see….is it Petunia?"_

_"Nope!"_

_"Is it …..Dudley?"_

_She leaned closer to his ear. "Are you calling me fat?"_

_"Course not Kag. You're as skinny as a pole."_

_End Flashback_

"Kag…" He whispered.

"Who?"

The hands were no longer over Harry's eyes but on the hips of his girlfriend, Cho Chang. "Nothing just thought of something."

"Ok…"

He grinned. "Come on you know you're my one and only."

"Sure, that's what they all say." She bent down and gently placed a kiss on his cheek.

"No lovey-dovey crap at the table mate." Ron and Hermione had come sat down at the table and were already enjoying their dinner feast.

Harry smiled, remembering how Ron would eat talk at the same time earning quite the quarrel with Hermione. You could tell their relationship had come far. Even if they didn't realize it yet.

"Have you noticed Dumbledore isn't here?" asked Harry.

"Yes, actually he wasn't here at lunch either. I overheard him say something about Japan though."

"Japan, that's my countries sister! Cho exclaimed happily. (Quick AN: Not sure if it's sister or brother. But don't go flaming me if I'm wrong ok?)

Ron rolled his eyes. Harry knew that he didn't like Cho very much. He thought she was a ditz and only dating Harry to pull information on her ex, Cedric.

"Well Harry, I'm off to bed." She kissed him on the cheek and waved at the others. "Night!"

He watched her skip off out of the Great Hall. "Well, I think I'm going to head out too." Ron nodded and continued to stuff his face and Hermione waved and said good night.

On his way up to bed, he himself couldn't help but wonder who this Kag was. She was obviously someone he knew if it was one of his own flashbacks. But who? Shrugging it off he dug in his trunk for some clean pajamas. Instead he came across the bottom of his trunk (he hadn't been there for some time might I add) and found a book. He thought perhaps that it was Tom Riddle's journal, but he had destroyed that…hadn't he?

When he tried to open it, it didn't open. It didn't budge, rip, or tear. What was the deal with this thing?

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kagome studied the new house she would be staying in. The man Dumbledore told her that at his school Christmas break would be starting soon and there would be more people she could meet. She didn't want to meet new people. She would only cause them pain anyway…or even…death.

She looked up into the star filled sky. She watched as a star fell from the sky. "That's what I am," she muttered to herself, "Nothing but a fallen star. A nothing that's just there." Tears now flowed from her eyes again. She couldn't believe she was crying again. She really was weak.

"Now dear don't think of yourself like that." It was a different woman than the one Tonks. She had bright orange hair and many freckles. "You're not alone. There are others who have gone through what you have."

"Who are you?" she asked coldly.

The woman gulped. "M-Mrs. Weasley at your service dear."

"Well Mrs. Weasley, as nice as you are to let me stay here, I really think you should stay out of people's personal lives which you know nothing about. And don't people generally knock before entering someone else's room?"

"I'm sorry. I'm only trying to help you…"

"And I'm grateful for that. But everyone who has ever tried to help me has been brutally murdered. And I don't want to see that happen to anyone else."

"That's nice dear. But you see my life was on the line long before you showed up. So please don't worry. And enjoy your self while you're here."

Kagome bowed. "Thank you."

Confused Mrs. Weasley bowed back. "You're welcome dearie. And I promise to knock next time."

Kagome smiled as she left. Maybe…just maybe, it wouldn't be all that bad here.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry was surprised to say the least when Hedwig flew down letters for him. None the less three letters. He opened the top one that was in emerald green ink. This meant only one thing. Dumbledore.

_Harry,_

_When you come to the Order this Christmas (tomorrow), you will be surprised to find that there will be a new person there. She's just like you. So don't pester her and ask why she is there. Tell Ron and Hermione the same._

_Dumbledore_

Harry was confused. Why was Dumbledore telling him all this? There was a new girl at the Order? Just like him? He decided to pick up the next letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you dear? I just wanted to tell you that we'll be getting you tomorrow buy the Knight Bus. And the new girl. I'm sure Dumbledore has told you about her. But be careful around her. She's different, yet like you. Tell Ron I love him. _

_Mrs. Weasley_

There it was again. She was like him. How? He didn't even know who she was. Was she a witch? Did he know her? He picked up the last letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_It's us mate! Fred and George! The business is going well, but mom is still furious at us. I'm sure you've heard by now. But a new girl is here. She's bloody hot too! Creepy as hell, but bloody hot. We're not supposed to tell you much. But we do know that her family was murdered by You-Know-Who. She's just like you mate! _

_Fred and George_

_PS: Tell Ronnie-kins to stay Prefect!_

At least they had told him more than the adults. She must be something if Fred and George thought she was something. Of course, they were kind of perverted now that he thought about it. His thoughts were however interrupted by his best friend.

"What cha reading mate?"

"Just some letters. One's from your mom, she says she loves you. And another is from your brothers, they have a message too, 'Tell Ronnie-kins to stay Prefect!'"

Ron blushed from embarrassment.

"But the other is from Dumbledore. I don't think he'll be coming back before Christmas. I think he's at the Order."

"Oh, well at least we know he's not off fighting You-Know-Who or something like that."

"Actually, from what I found out, he brought another person to the Order. It's a girl."

"You think we know her?"

"Don't know…I guess we'll find out." Harry glanced around the Great Hall. Where was Cho? Then a new idea came into his head. What if Cho was the new girl?

"Wait, didn't Christmas Break start today?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Doesn't that mean they are coming today?"

They looked at each other. Both realizing what that meant, they scurried upstairs and began to pack their many belongings which were strewn around the room.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kagome sighed. There would be more people coming to stay here? She already had to put up with twins that had to know everything. She could tell that they we're jokers. They mentioned something about a joke shop they owned. Were they trying to brag? She hated big shots like that.

She knew they had arrived when the lady inside the portrait (which still threw her off guard) started to scream the same way it screamed when she arrived. It bugged the hell out of her. What was someone doing inside a picture anyway?

She made her way down the many stairs and stopped when she reached the last room. She leaned on the rail watching the many greetings go around. No one noticed her. Why should they after all? They had no clue who she was. Not that she minded of course.

There were only four new guests. One, a red head with many freckles, obviously related to the ever caring Mrs. Weasley. His aura was well read. He was very kind and caring as she could tell by the light colored aura. Another that was girl with bushy brown hair. She must have been close to the red head the way she stuck close to him. Her aura read of knowledge? She didn't even know an aura could be like that. The third must have been related to the first. She too was a red head with many freckles. She figured it must run in the family.

The fourth however, was quite different. He had messy black hair and wore glasses. His aura was what confused her the most. It was full of bravery and grief at the same time along with love. But the weirdest part was that it seemed awfully familiar.

She couldn't help but continue to watch him interact with all the others. When he looked up at her and caught her eyes, he stared right back. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks, in other words, she was blushing. Now she was upset. She hadn't blushed since Inuyasha…

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry watched the girl that was staring at him fight a battle with her self. She went from embarrassment, to anger, to sadness. He couldn't help but already feel sorry for her. He also felt guilty. It was his fault she blushed like that. But she seemed as if she were searching him with her mind. Just the thoughts sent shivers down his spine.

"All right now dearies, I want you to meet Kagome. She's new here so make her feel welcome. Come on down dear." Mrs. Weasley smiled at the girl.

The girl gave a weak smile and made her way down the stairs. "Hello." She whispered.

Hermione of course was the first to introduce herself. "Hello Kagome! It's a pleasure to meet you! I hear you're from Japan. I've read all about Japan. Such a marvelous country! Must have been beautiful there."

Kagome nodded and turned to Ron, obviously expecting him to introduce himself. His ears burned red with embarrassment. But what he blurted out next didn't help the situation. "Fred and George were right, you are bloody hot!"

This of course earned a hard nudge in the stomach from Hermione, and a raised eye brow from Kagome. It was Ginny who answered for him. "This is Ron, he's my brother. He's also Fred and George's brother. I'm Ginny by the way."

Kagome smiled at Ginny. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She turned toward Harry. She continued to study him questioningly. When he couldn't stand it any more, he decided to speak. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

The girl paused before smiling up at him. But then she suddenly turned around and made her way back up the stairs. He felt himself release a breath which he had no clue he was holding.

It was Mrs. Weasley who broke the silence. "It's nice to see she wasn't acting so cold. I'm surprised she even spoke. Especially to my Ginny."

"What do you mean?" Harry couldn't help but question her. She was acting…cold? And she was surprised she spoke? Why wouldn't she speak?

"You see dear, you have to realize she lost her family in one day. Unlike you she got to grow up with her family and know them, and then they were suddenly ripped away from her just like that. She doesn't speak because….I'm not exactly sure. But she's always putting herself down."

"Why's that mum?" Ron asked.

"Well…don't tell I told you this but…like Harry, You-Know-Who was after her but killed her family instead when she wasn't there. That's why she's here. We can't have Voldemort get her. And from what Dumbledore said, she apparently lost all her friends as well to him."

"And I thought I had it bad." Harry mumbled. His life was nothing compared to hers. "Hmm…"

"What is it Harry?" Hermione noticed him actually look like he was…thinking.

Harry sighed deeply. "I swear I've heard the name Kagome before…"

"Yeah mate," Fred started.

"Mum just said her name." George finished.

"Ha Ha, very funny you guys." Harry replied in an O so sarcastic voice.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Harry, Harry…" She began mumbling and pacing around her room. "Where have I heard that name before?" She slumped down on the small bed that was in the corner of her room and held her head. "ARGH!"

Her screaming was interrupted by loud 'thunks' coming up the stairs. Stepping lightly towards the door, she cracked it open and peeked out. She saw the red head, Ron, and Harry open the door next to hers. She groaned causing Harry to look suspiciously towards her room. He reached to open it but Ron stopped him muttering things of curiosity and cats.

She sighed a sigh of relief and made her way back towards her bed. Now she would have to stay next store to him. What was she going to do now? She had to figure out who this Potter boy was exactly. She wasn't exactly sure how long she was sitting there, but she was positive she was being called down to dinner already, along with _them_. Their doors slammed shut and loud foot steps echoed down the stairs as she had shut her door, and locking it just in case behind her.

Kagome made her way towards the dining hall filled with many talkative people. But there was also the continuous screaming of the lady in the portrait near the front door. It was driving her mad! She reached in the pocket of her black jeans feeling the slender object and grinning towards the woman.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry and his best friend were already stuffing their faces with the many heaps of chicken, mashed potatoes, and biscuits. Behind him were many voices and a loud, annoying portrait of his godfather's mother. Shouting many things of 'Mudbloods eating in her house and defiling it greatly!'

The hall became quiet as different shouts emerged from the woman. "MUDBLOOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU HORRIBLE THING! AHHHHHH!" Then, everything was unusually quiet. The residents at the table looked at one another and quickly ran to see what went on.

Harry arrived first to see a marker on the floor and a poorly drawn on mustache, beard, and uni-brow drawn on the now silent picture. By first instinct he looked at the stairs to see a smirking Kagome glare at the portrait and her glaring right back.

"How. Dare. You!" Mrs. Black seethed. "You filthy Mudblood!"

"Don't _you_ dare! Calling me such a word that I don't even know what it means!"

"I'll have you know I'm a highly respectable woman. While you are nothing! You wench!"

Kagome marched through the crowd and went face to face with the yelling portrait. She grabbed the marker and began to write and talk, "If you're so highly respectable then why are you lowering yourself to a level to which you have to insult others." She closed the marker and revealed what she had written. Gasps were heard from everyone, except roars of laughter from Harry, Ron, Fred and George. The top of the picture now read 'Insulting Bitch.'

After figuring out what her portrait now said, Mrs. Black began to yell once more. "You…You…You… I can't believe you would do something to the person who allowed you to stay here after _he _killed your family." Mrs. Black grinned. "And your friends. You're a curse."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT THEM OR EVEN MENTION THEM EVER AGAIN!" She screamed. She turned and quickly made her way out of the room and up the stairs.

"O dear, O dear, O dear." Mrs. Weasley was nervous, and she obviously didn't know what to do. "Harry, go talk to her while I try to calm Mrs. Black down."

"What? Why me?"

"Well if you want Hermione and Ron will go with you too."

Ron groaned but walked up with Harry and Hermione towards the very angry girls' room. "Thanks a lot for dragging me into this!"

"Oh hush Ron, besides, now we have time to be together." She grabbed his hand causing the tips of his ears to turn a deep red.

"Oh no! Now it's my turn to say no lovey-dovey crap. Not around the guy without his girlfriend."

Ron grinned. "Well then mate, it looks like we'll be seeing you later." He and Hermione disappeared into Ron and his room.

Harry sighed. "Remind me to spray the room when you're done!" he shouted after them. (AN: Get your mind out of the gutters guys!)

As he approached the door of Kagome's room, he heard muffled cries. "How dare she? How dare her! She knows nothing about me! No one does."

Harry inwardly sighed and knocked on the door. He got no response. "Please open up!"

"No! I don't want to talk to any of you."

"Please." He whined.

"I don't answer to such childish antics."

"Come on! If I don't talk to you, Mrs. Weasley will be worried about you all night!"

The door clicked open and it revealed her face. It was red from crying and as he looked beyond her at the room, he could tell she had been angry. "I'll let you in, but just because that Weasley woman is nice."

Harry smiled. "Yeah she is. She's like the mother I never had…especially since I don't have one."

"Yeah, join the club."

"So…did Voldemort really kill your friends and family?"

Kagome hesitated before answering. "Yes…I miss them so much." She whispered the last part, but Harry heard every word.

"It has to be harder on you since you go to know your family huh? I mean…I never knew my parents…they were killed when I was a baby."

"Sounds familiar…"

"What does?"

"Your story. I think I had a friend who went through the same thing. But that was before I moved back home to Japan. I was living some where in Britain at that time."

"I wondered how you knew English so well. So what was his name?"

He heard her sigh deeply. "I don't remember to be honest with you. But I'll tell you a secret." Harry felt himself lean forward. "I had my first crush on him. That's the only thing I could remember."

"That's sad…I thought you were going to tell me a big secret." Kagome stared at him. "What?"

"Your turn."

"What do you mean my turn?"

"I told you a secret, so you have to tell me one."

"I didn't ask you to tell me a secret."

"Ok then, I'll be a bit more specific, who was your first crush?"

"Argh…Do I have to?" Kagome nodded. "Well….I guess I'm like you…I don't actually remember her. She was my best friend before I went to Hogwarts. But I guess we…grew apart. We kind of went on a date; it was the day after my cousin's birthday. The only other thing I remember about her is that she was foreign." Harry laughed. "I guess I've always had a thing for foreign girls. My girlfriend is from China."

"That sounds sweet. I'm sort of jealous." Harry noticed her stoic mask dropping and so did she. He watched her try desperately to put it back up. "What happened to her?"

Harry sighed. "She moved. I kind of miss her." He looked up at the girl who was still trying to put back up her cold front. He chuckled. "Actually, you remind me of her a lot."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Harry, mate, are you still in there? Hermione and I are done now."

"Be out in a sec Ron." Harry stood up and so did Kagome. She walked him to the door but stopped him from leaving.

"None of this leaves the room Harry. Our conversation or me being…normal."

"Sure thing Kag, but only under one condition," Harry watched Kagome flush when she heard herself be called Kag. But he continued anyway. "You have to actually join us tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure."

Harry smiled back at her and heard her shut the door behind him as he left. Ron looked at him suspiciously. "Why were you in there so long?"

"We were just talking."

"About…"

"Different things…mainly Japan that's all." Harry hated lying to his best friends, but he promised Kagome he wouldn't tell. She better keep her end of the bargain.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kagome slid down the back of the door. Why? O Why? Did he have to say Kag? There was only one person in her life who called her that. But wasn't it ironic that she was just talking about him? Kagome groaned and listened to Harry lie to his friends. At least he cared about her.

Now she had to figure just exactly how she was to 'join them tomorrow,' as Harry put it. She didn't want to be a part of others. That portrait was right….she was a curse. She had no desire to cause anyone else pain…except this Voldemort character. He took everything in her life, except what Naraku had already taken.

She sat on her bed and thought about what to do. She didn't realize how late it had gotten when her thoughts were interrupted by a small sniffle. If it hadn't been for her adventures in the feudal era, she probably wouldn't have heard it.

Glancing at the clock, she stood up. It read 2:30 AM. She groaned not believing that she was still up. She shivered realizing that it was cold outside, being winter and all, and pulled on a robe. She walked quietly to her door and peeked out.

There in front of the door on the other side of her room, across from the boy's room, (AN: She's at the end of the hall way) sat Harry. He wasn't happy or crying, he was just…there.

She went out the door, closing it behind her, and sat down next to Harry. He still hadn't noticed her. He seemed to be deep in thought. She stared at him for a moment and sighed. He came to comfort her, so it was her turn. "Is something wrong?"

He looked up at her, shocked that she was there. She looked at him, he really showed no emotion. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, seeming to wipe away invisible tears, and smiled at her. "Nothing's wrong."

"Bull. Don't you lie to me. You came to me when I was upset, now it's my turn."

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" Harry sighed. Harry looked down. "I suppose I could tell you. You see, although it was two years ago, my godfather was murdered by Voldemort's followers. But I still consider it partly my fault. Pretty weak huh?"

"Not at all." Harry looked up at her. "I'm sure I'll be in your situation someday. Crying over the ones I lost. There's nothing we could have done about it. Things always happen for a reason." Kagome giggled. "I feel like an advisor." Harry stared wide-eyed at her. When he wouldn't stop she finally asked, "What?"

"I've never heard you laugh before. It's nice. I feel like I'm with one of my best friend's."

Kagome felt her face heat up. "Um…thanks. I think…So…do you fight this Voldemort character often? Like…did you fight him when you were younger?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry smiled. He really did feel comfortable around her. But seeing her blush a little like that made her look rather pretty. "Yeah I fought him in my first year. That's when I met Ron and Hermione. But he beat me up pretty bad."

As he ended his statement, a new thought came to mind. One he had previously thought before. A flash back if you would want to call it that. '_Gee Kag, I went against an evil wizard named Voldemort at a school that teaches magic and I didn't write you because I totally forgot about you.'_

"Are you okay?" Kagome's voice interrupted his flashback. And yet…another came.

"_Are you okay?"_

_"I think so…" Harry answered slowly. Harry looked into his best friend's sapphire eyes._

_She brushed back Harry's bangs and placed her hand on his forehead covering the lightening bolt scar. Harry winced at her touch._

Harry sat and stared out for a moment. Those blue eyes. He loved them. But he couldn't remember the face that surrounded them. God! Why was this coming back to haunt him now?

"HARRY!"

Harry snapped out of his stupor and looked at the now infuriated girl staring at him. "What's wrong?"

Kagome was breathing hard. "Well, I've been sitting here for ten minutes shouting your name trying to figure out why you're staring out in space not answering my calls."

"Oh…sorry. It's just when you said that I…" Harry had glanced up into Kagome and caught her eyes. They were sapphire. Just like the other pair. "I...I have to go." He quickly stood up and headed towards his door.

"So that's it huh?" Harry stopped. "I tried to be nice to you the way you were nice to me…and you leave? Does this count as joining you? Or just being hurt by you?"

Harry turned around. But she was gone. He didn't hear her door open or close, so she had to be somewhere else in the house. Great, now he made her mad. Sighing he walked into his own room. He glanced at Ron making sure he hadn't woken up. He hadn't.

He walked over to his trunk and opened it up. He decided to get some of his winter vacation homework done since he was going to be up for a while anyway. He began digging through his trunk. Now where was his stuff? He reached the bottom and found the little book again. He remembered that before it wouldn't open. He picked it up and something fell out. It read '_K and H! Best friends forever!_'

He flipped it over. It was a picture…and he was in it. He was grinning ear to ear his arms around a girl. The girl also had her hands wrapped around him. That was odd….he didn't remember any of this. K and H…the H was obviously him. But who was the K?

He began thoroughly studying the girl. Long black hair, wide smile, and…sapphire eyes. Once again it's the eyes! Perhaps they belonged to her? He couldn't think of anyone else. Cho had brown eyes after all…so it couldn't be her. But then Kagome was the only girl he knew with sapphire eyes.

Kagome! Kagome started with a K. He looked at the picture. They were exactly the same. The only difference was the smile. But that could easily be changed. So the girl he's been wondering about…the one giving him all these flashbacks…was her? Perhaps that's why it felt so easy to talk to her. But…does she know it?

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

An: Whoa! That's a lot of typage! Hope you guys enjoyed Part II of I Don't Know Why! O and I forgot to mention…for any news or updates…check my profile. And if you have any questions, you can email me if you want! Emails make me feel so special! Well, here are the review responses!

_Readingfreak742_: You're my first reviewer! Congratulations! Glad you liked it!

_Regretfully-yours-Cassy-Chan_: YAY! Glad you like it!

_Snow kae_: Ok! Thanks for reviewing!

_TheLightintheDarkness_: Glad you updated! And obviously you found out the answers to your questions in this chapter! Thanks and update again! He He!

_Sesshoukagome4ever_: Thanks! Updating when I can!

_Airwalk55_: Of course I'm going to finish my other one! Started the next chapter! And the update thing kind of keeps me going!

_Nunofyorbiz_: HAHAHAHAHA! I died laughing when I saw this….'Sit Malfoy'…that's a good one!

_Dreaming blue flames_: Thanks! I need all the luck I can get!

_Miko11_: Thanks! Hope to hear from you again!

_Geasa17_: I like different too!

_Spice of Inuyasha_: O I know what you mean! I hate it when she's all defenseless and screaming for him! Bugs me! I haven't really said that she's been trained or anything yet…but she will have been!

_RoaringWind_: That's right! I reviewed myself! YAY!

_Littlekittysunday101626_: I was attacked by a cat once…but it was declawed…so it was actually pretty funny….it kept swatting me…

_Chibisemo_: YAY! Thanks! You kept me going a lot! I was glad to finally finish this Part though!

AN: Well that's it guys! See you in the next Part of I Don't Know Why!


	3. Part III

AN: Hey guys! I just want to say thanks for the reviews! They mean so much to me! They make me feel so loved! By the way (Do not read if you haven't read sixth book) Dumbledore is indeed alive in my fan fic. I'm going to try and make everything else the way it happened in the book or sort of …. And ask for Dumbledore…let's just say Snape's attack missed him shall we?

Summary: IYHP Harry and Kagome have been best friends for a long time. So when Harry leaves unexpectedly for his first year of Hogwarts, what happens to Kag?

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or Harry Potter! So you can't sue me! So…HA! I will own them eventually though! Until then! I bid thee farewell.

I Don't Know Why

(Part III)

Kagome sat on the roof of the invisible building. But it was visible to her. Maybe some one would come by and wonder why there is some one floating in the air? She inwardly laughed. That would be interesting.

Kagome sighed. She couldn't help but think of what took place only moments ago. Harry…he reminded her of someone…She remembered that that someone called her Kag the same way he did. O God why did he have to say such things! She just wanted to get away from this place.

Now that she thought about it, where was she going to go? She couldn't stay here for the rest of her life. Hell, she wouldn't want to stay in a place like this. Screaming pictures and weird creatures. Maybe she'd just run away. No, she couldn't do that either! There wouldn't be anywhere for her then.

Kagome slowly stood up and stood on the edge of the building facing the rest of the world. The wind blew softly across her face. She closed her eyes and smiled, embracing the moment. Her moment however was interrupted by a voice she didn't need to hear.

"Well young miko, I didn't expect to see you here of all places."

"Well, I didn't expect you to be alive but here you are." Kagome turned around and looked at the horrible demon. He looked worse than the day she killed him. But he still had his evil red eyes that stared into her.

"Did you enjoy your little surprise when you got home?"

"Don't toy with me Naraku. You killed my family and destroyed my life." She spat at his name.

The demon growled. "Naraku died the day you killed me."

"Just as Onigumo did the day you killed him."

"I suppose you're correct." He smirked. "But I am Voldemort now. Lord Voldemort to you."

"I've heard about you from Harry. You two have fought. Never thought you would be beat by a human."

He growled again. "Do not mock me girl or your life will be set to more death and destruction."

"Do your worst Naraku."

"I said do not call me that."

"I'll call you what I will you scum."

Naraku brought what appeared to be a stick from his long robes and pointed it at her. "Do you know what this is?"

"I believe a dictionary would identify it as a stick. Yes?"

"No. A wand. It contains magic. And certain ingredients to make it."

"Do you have a point?"

"Yes. It contains one phoenix feather…" Naraku glided to the edge where Kagome stood and brought his mouth near her ear. "And one Kitsune hair."

"No…" she whispered.

"O yes…A certain kit that you call Shippo…yes?"

Kagome stood still. She was too shocked to move. Naraku grazed the back of his finger down her cheek. She didn't flinch as most of his victims would have. Kagome suddenly smirked. "I do believe another one of your foes has just arrived."

She watched him turn around to face the one and only boy-who-lived who had his wand ready. He frowned. "It appears I must leave miko. We will meet again."

Kagome stepped aside as 'Voldemort' jumped from the building and disappeared into the dark alleys. Harry ran next to her.

"You're not hurt are you?" She could tell he was worried. But why?

"Was I supposed to be?"

"You just had a conversation with Lord Voldemort and you aren't dead. Of course you should be hurt." Harry pulled Kagome off the edge and into a warm embrace. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Harry…What are you…?" She couldn't finish. She was lost in his warmth. She hadn't realized how cold it was out. She suddenly remembered how familiar this felt too.

He released her. "I found something. Look." He pulled a slip of paper out from his robes and held it out to her. She looked at him then at the paper. She slowly took it.

"_K and H…Best friends forever_!" She recited it a few times and looked at Harry again. "What does it mean?"

"Flip it over."

Curiously she flipped it over to see a picture. She gasped. It was herself in that picture along with another boy. She studied him until she saw what was on him forehead. She gasped again. "This is me…and…you."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry smiled. "Yep."

He couldn't help but be happy. He had found his first best friend. It took him seven years…but he did. Although, now that he thought about it…he never really looked for her either. O well. All that mattered was she was there now.

"Where did you get this?"

Harry flushed. He couldn't tell her that he got it from _her_ diary. "Actually…I found it in my trunk."

Harry glanced at her. She looked at him. No. Through him. "You're lying." She stated flatly. He gulped.

"I…uh…found it in your old diary." He whispered it softly but he could tell she heard him.

Her eyes flashed with anger. "And what, may I ask, were you doing with my diary."

"Well, after you left. I found it."

She glanced at him suspiciously. He prayed to himself. Please O please let her accept it. "That would explain why I couldn't find it when I got to Japan."

Harry sighed. Thank God! He glanced to the edge where Kagome was once standing. He could see the sun rising on the horizon. "Why were you out here anyway?"

"Wondering why all men were so stubborn. And I still haven't figured it out."

Harry chuckled. "That statement was directed at me wasn't it?"

"Not necessarily just you."

Harry smiled and sat down on the edge of the building. Kagome followed. She sat next to him, and he swore he saw her give a weak smile as the two of them watched the sun rise, together.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kagome smiled as she and Harry walked to the dining room for breakfast. Harry guaranteed that everyone would be nice to her like Mrs. Weasley. She was glad to have a friend that knew her like Harry. But…he didn't know her did he? She didn't know that she had traveled to the past and killed the one they call Voldemort now.

Kagome sighed. She didn't have time to worry about that right now. First she had to face the Order at breakfast. She glanced at Harry walking behind her. She couldn't escape. Before she knew it, she was in the dining room.

The room seemed to go silent as she walked in. She met wide eyes and open mouths. The silence was suddenly disturbed by the red head Ron. "Bloody Hell Harry! You brought _her_ down here?"

"Ronald!" Both Mrs. Weasley and Hermione shouted.

Kagome smirked as Ron turned red and mumbled a sorry under his breath. But she heard it clearly. Spending two years in the feudal era had enhanced her hearing greatly.

Harry smiled. "Don't listen to him Kag." He walked over to Ron and sat down next to him. She glanced uneasily at him. He patted the seat next to him. She slowly walked over and sat down next to him. "See, that wasn't too bad now, was it?"

"I guess not." She muttered. But she doubted he heard her for he was already stuffing his face with pancakes and bacon imitating Ron. The girl Ginny, who was currently sitting across from her, rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind them. This happens everyday breakfast, lunch and dinner."

Kagome smiled at Ginny. She liked her. "Thanks for the heads up."

Kagome stared at the food. She wasn't hungry, but Harry wanted her here. She would have rather stayed in her room though. She looked at the door wondering if she might be able to escape, but suddenly it was occupied. The man with the long beard, Dumbledore was there.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry happened to glance over to Kagome and notice she wasn't eating, but staring at the door. He too looked up to spot Dumbledore. The sound of his fork dropping alerted others.

Shouts of "Head Master" and "Dumbledore" were heard through out the room. The Order was in awe that the head master had come without notice. Harry himself was in awe as well.

Dumbledore smiled. "Calm down everyone. I just came to see how young Kagome was doing."

Kagome smiled at him. "I'm fine Dumbledore sir. But, I wanted to ask you a question. This place is supposed to protect me correct?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, then why was Nar-Voldemort on the roof this morning looking for me?"

Gasps were heard around the room.

"Are you sure it was You-Know-Who dear? Perhaps it was someone else." Asked Mrs. Weasley.

Harry decided to interrupt at this point. "No. It was Voldemort. I went upstairs to look for Kagome and I saw him talking to her. He threatened her with his wand."

Dumbledore nodded. "Is this true Kagome? Did You-Know-Who threaten you?"

"No, Voldemort threatened me."

"That's the same person."

"O….right…he told me that. Well then maybe he should be called the man-who-let-the-boy-live. After all you call Harry the-boy-who-lived."

Laughter was heard from the teenagers. "That would be a good way to piss him off!" Fred shouted earning a high five from his twin George.

The raised hand of Dumbledore calmed everyone down. Harry noticed his other hand was still withered from the horcrux. "Now, if all this is true, then I believe we should take extra caution. None of the children are to leave the Order. Except for when it's time to go back to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Kagome asked. She looked at Harry.

"I'll explain later."

"Head master," Hermione started, "Will Kagome be attending Hogwarts with us?"

"No Hermione, I'm afraid not. You see, Kagome has a different type of power. She is what the Japanese call, a miko. She would learn nothing at Hogwarts."

Hermione gasped. "You're a miko?"

"Yes." Kagome answered curtly.

"It's such an honor to be in the presence of a miko! But I thought they no longer existed! This is so amazing!"

Harry rolled his eyes. And he was pretty sure Ron did the same. But Harry couldn't help but wonder what a miko was himself. What was it Kagome wasn't telling him? He was determined to find out sooner or later.

"Well then, I will look into this immediately. So good bye for now." And with that, Dumbledore left the Order. Harry watched the spot where Dumbledore last stood. He still couldn't help but wonder how he was alive. He knew that Snape's curse had hit him square in the chest. He even remembered going to his funeral. And yet he was there plain as day.

Harry sighed and looked at Kagome. She looked back at him. He smiled causing her to smile back. Good. That's the Kagome he remembered.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Kagome Dear, you need to wake up!"

Kagome awoke to the frantic voice of Mrs. Weasley. Sitting up she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Get dressed we're under attack." This caught her attention. "Everyone else is getting ready! So hurry and meet down stairs."

Kagome sprang from her bed and moved to the dresser. Kagome saw Mrs. Weasley head towards the door. "Wait! Under attack by whom?"

"Not who deary…but what? We're not sure exactly. They seem to be like demons."

Mrs. Weasley left leaving Kagome in utter shock. Demons? Here? Kagome quickly put on her old high school uniform and grabbed her bow and arrows that were carefully hidden underneath her bed. As she ran out the door she grabbed one last thing. She placed the Sacred Jewel around her neck.

Running out the door she went up instead of down. She had no intentions of going down stairs to meet them. That would only put them in more danger. After all the demons were most likely after her.

When she reached the roof she looked out terrified. Hundreds of demons seem to flood the sky above the Order. She groaned and drew her arrows firing them off by the dozens into the crowd. When a hole was purified into the dark cloud, the demons took notice of her and attacked. She began firing arrows left and right purifying ten at a time. But she knew it wouldn't be enough. But it might give the others time to escape.

As quickly as the demons attacked, they stopped. Not too many remained, but she was out of arrows. All she could rely on was her powers. She stood ready to attack at will until a voice stopped her. "Wench."

Kagome turned around. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

The demon Lord stared coldly at her. "How are you still alive?"

Kagome stared back just as cold. "More importantly what are you doing here?"

"Do not question this Sesshomaru."

"I'll question who ever I want."

He growled. "Fine. If you must know we smelled that fowl beast's scent here."

"You mean Naraku? Or do you call him Voldemort as well?"

"I'll call him my own names. Now I've answered your question now answer mine."

"Simple answer, I'm a miko."

"Just because you are a miko doesn't mean you can live for 500 years."

Kagome sighed. "I suppose you're right. I was a time traveler. That's all you need to know. And ask for Naraku, you're right he was here."

"Where exactly is here?"

"Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix. The people here are also after Naraku because of his wrong doings. This place is supposed to protect me from him but he was able to find us. He threatened me."

"Then it seems we shouldn't be against each other, but on the same team."

Kagome smiled. "It would be my honor."

Shouts of 'Kagome!' erupted from behind her. Turning she saw a panting Harry run towards her. He quickly positioned himself between her and the demon lord and aimed his wand at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru growled. "You dare threaten this Sesshomaru?"

"You dare threaten this house? My house? The Order?"

Kagome watched the two glare at each other. But no one could beat Sesshomaru at glaring. She could see Harry begin to falter. She groaned. "Harry he isn't here to attack us. He knew Nar-Voldemort was here and he sprang into action. He doesn't like him either."

Harry lowered his wand, but continued to eye the dog demon. "Well if you trust him…"

Kagome now got a chance to notice the Order around her. There were holes in the roof everywhere…who knows what kind of damage could be inside. "Now Sesshomaru, thanks to your demon horde we need a new place to stay, besides I don't think it's a good idea to stay where Voldemort can find us."

"I suppose you are correct but what do you want me to do about it?"

"Provide some shelter perhaps?"

"For you maybe. But for them, they are on their own."

"Come on Sesshomaru! This was their home too!"

Sesshomaru glanced at the pleading miko and then towards the other residents. He sighed. "I suppose for a little while…."

"Thank you so much Sesshomaru!" She jumped and wrapped her arms around him giving him a hug.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry watched as Kagome hugged the intruder of his home. The one Sirius had left him in his will. How she could forgive him was unbelievable. But even more, he could feel the monster ripping inside him as it did the day he saw Ginny kissing Dean. Did that mean he liked Kagome?

No. He was just upset that his friend was hugging a demon who wrecked his house. "So where exactly is this new home going to be?"

"You'll be accompanying me to my castle in the Western Lands. (Is that right?) I'm the ruler there."

"But America doesn't have rulers." Stated Hermione.

"Who said anything about going to America, _human_?" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"But isn't that what the Western Lands are?"

"I don't think Lord Sesshomaru is talking about the Western Lands here, but in the demon realm." Kagome answered.

"Demons?" Ron started. "You mean the ones with fangs that eat people and go Grrr?" Making his hands look like claws and bearing his teeth.

Kagome giggled at his lousy imitation causing the whole Order to go into shock (except for Harry) because the cold girl that doesn't even smile, giggled. She quickly went back into cold mode. "Not all demons are like that. Take Lord Sesshomaru for example. He hates humans and wouldn't eat one. They might defile him."

"Are you mocking me miko?" asked a glaring Sesshomaru.

"Nope I'm just stating a fact. So when are going to this wonderful castle of yours?"

"Now." Said Sesshomaru. And with a flick of his wrist a portal of swirling colors appeared. "Is everyone ready?"

"What about all our stuff?" asked Ron.

"Don't worry about that. We'll get that later. Now everyone go through."

One by one all the members of the Order stepped through the portal until it was Mrs. Weasley's turn. "Didn't Dumbledore tell us all to stay here? What will he think?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Everyone turned around to see Dumbledore with his usual twinkle in his eye. "It's an honor to meet you Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru smirked. "At least some of you respect that of higher status."

"Of course, and everyone else should do the same." With that Dumbledore himself stepped through the portal. Everyone else followed until only Kagome, Sesshomaru and Harry were left.

"So miko, do you still have the jewel?" asked Sesshomaru taking no interest in the fact that Harry was standing behind him.

"Of course. Do you have that little faith in me?"

"No, but no doubt Naraku will be after it again."

"O I know. But this time I'll be ready for him. He'll pay for everything he did."

"I'd expect nothing less miko." Kagome smiled and went through the portal. Sesshomaru turned toward Harry. "I hope you took interest in our conversation." With that said he walked through the portal.

Harry stood still for a moment confused until he noticed that the portal started to close. He quickly dived through and landed on a marble floor. He looked around in wonder at the large, highly decorated room. There were sword of all types, different artifacts and on all the little tables there would be flowers positioned with care. Harry was amazed.

"Welcome to my castle."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

AN: Phew! That took a while to type. I was at a block for some time. Hopefully you all read my authors Note that is replacing this. So yes I'm going to do my best to fit in some things from that book, but most stuff is going to stay the same, or as I'd like to say my way. Well here are the review responses. PS: don't forget to review this story! I hate it when I get online and I don't have any mail (I get my reviews from there) Cause then I feel like no one loves me….

_Regretfully-yours-Cassy-Chan_: Yes I updated! WHOOT! Sorry your sneezes hurt you!

_WhenPigsFlyandGoMoo_: This was originally on underneath your other name but I figured you'd rather have this one up here. By the way I like your new name. And thanks so much! I love it when people say they love my stories! It gives me the confidence to write another chapter!

_Sesshoukagome4ever_: Yay! You love it too! You guys are so nice! (Wipes away a tear)

_Nunofyorbiz_: I'm confused….so will I do what?

_Lady of Sushi and Sugar_: You're name rocks! HA HA! But you think its fun? Cool! I never new a story could be fun!

_Kitsune-Miko-Tenshi_: So many people love it! Twanks much!

_LittleKittySunday101626_: Aww! I'm sorry about your kitten that died! But congrats on the other kitties that were born!

_Suicidal Baka911_: Your name is cool too! You guys are so flippin creative! Sorry Inu isn't alive! But his brother is! We're gonna talk about Inu in the next chapter!

_RoaringWind_: ha Ha! That's right reviewed myself again! Yes you are a loser. But that's ok I still like you! For the most part anyway….

_Taeniaea_: You liked it? Sweet! I'm glad you like it! Makes me really happy! (Does a dance) WEEEE

_Readingfreak742_: Thanks for the compliment! You're really nice! And I know three months wasn't exactly what you meant by update soon was it?

_Willow starshine_: More, More, More? At least you said please! So I give you…The chapter you already just read! Hooray!

_Sweetypie-brat_: Well about the flame thing…I mean you never know! Someone might be all O it's not sister it's brother so you should be booted in the face for being wrong! So yeah…I just thought I'd be careful.

_TamiaEternity_: Thanks! I try to update when I can…but I didn't mean for this one to wait three months.

_Chibisemo_: I loved your review! It's the longest one I've gotten! And as you see Sesshomaru has now joined us! And ask for Koga and Ayame…..Don't know yet….I don't think so.

_Inuyasha's Hun_: I like how you say Buh-bye! It's awesome! Glad you love the story!

_Tom Fan_: More Chapters! How many do you want?

_Inu-babe666_: Cho Vs Kagome fight? Where have you seen one of those? I'm interested now…..Don't think it would happen in mine…actually it might now that I think about it….

_ShangXiang10_: You're the only one that has said WOW in a review! Glad you look forward to my updates!

_IYWriterGirl_: OOO! Unique! My favorite word! Thanks so much!

_AnimeMoonLightGoddess_: I update when I can!

_Not What She Used To Be_: Your name intrigued me…so are you not the same? O and Kag realized who Harry was in the chapter! And I thought the Mrs. Black part was funny too!

_RanChan23_: Nobody knows…she could be the same or not……it's a mystery!

_Chibes_: ACK you reviewed the Author Note! Now you can't review this one! I don't think anyway….just do it anonymous! And I cried in the Sixth Book! If you really want to know who died keep reading…if not….stop now…It's Aragog AND Dumbledore! I cried so much….


	4. Part IV

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! You rock! And yes! I changed my name to become more like me! A freak and a Spaz! Also in my story on how Dumbledore could be alive…I'm going to be putting in my own theories.

Summary: IYHP Harry and Kagome have been best friends for a long time. So when Harry leaves unexpectedly for his first year of Hogwarts, what happens to Kag?

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or Harry Potter! So you can't sue me! So…HA! I will own them eventually though! Until then! I bid thee farewell.

I Don't Know Why

(Part IV)

Kagome watched everyone take in the extraordinary features of the demon Lord's castle. Many "Oo's" and "Ah's" came from the women and the men just looked around in amazement. From what she had heard from this Mrs. Weasley shouldn't this be nothing to them? They are wizards after all.

"Bloody Hell, you live here?" Ron asked in amazement.

"Please make yourself at home. But try not to get your stenches everywhere…" Sesshoumaru coldly put. "There are enough rooms in the house for each of you to have your own. So find one you like. If you need anything please talk to Jaken."

"Jaken?" Kagome wrinkled her nose. "That toad is still alive?"

"Very much so. He's still the same loyal retainer as the one you saw 500 years ago."

"Hm…nice to know I suppose."

The group of people slowly ascended up a grand staircase in the middle of the room. Down the halls were many doors and each person slowly selected a room. As Harry and Kagome continued to down the hallway she looked straight ahead not checking any room. She knew where she was going. She was going to stay in the same room she used to.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Flashback/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_"Lady Kagome!" Rin's voice rang across the flower field to where Kagome was walking up the path towards the giant white castle. The little girl quickly ran up to her. "Is it time for more archery lessons?"_

_Kagome smiled at the little girl she now thought of as a little sister. "Yep, I've decided to come train you some more." Truth was Inuyasha didn't want her going along with the rest of the group to defeat an entire horde of demons that were rumored to know some information on Naraku. But lately she had been training Rin whenever she was sent away. This time she'd be staying a couple nights._

_"Yay!" the little girl exclaimed. "Let's get changed!" Rin dragged the miko up the pathway and into the castle. They maneuvered up the stairs until she brought her to a doorway. "You must tell Lord Sesshoumaru you are here!" _

_Rin shoved Kagome through the door and then turned around and skipped down the hall to get changed. She looked around the room and noticed she was in what seemed to be a giant office. There was a long table in the center where Sesshomaru sat at the end. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"_

_The demon lord looked up. "What is it you want?"_

_"Well you see…I've been temporarily disbanded from the group. I was wondering if while I was training Rin if I might have a room for a bit."_

_He looked up at her as if scanning her. He recalled the many things she had done for Rin. "Very well. Rin shall take you to a room she approves of."_

_"Thank you very much!" she bowed and walked out into the hall. Rin was standing there._

_"Lord Sesshou said yes?" Kagome nodded and Rin quickly jumped up. "Then Rin shall take you to her favorite room besides her own." She wound down the hall way some more while holding her sensei's hand. She suddenly stopped in front of a pair of giant oak doors. "I want this to be Lady Kagome's room."_

_She slowly put both hands on the door and pushed the heavy doors open._

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/End Flashback/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Inside revealed the usual black bedroom with bright silver stars that adorned the ceiling along with a bright crescent moon as well. There was a huge canopy bed against the far wall. It however was opposite of the room. It was silver with silver sheets that had black stars on them. The dressers were silver too. Inside the dressers were the many kimonos Lord Sesshoumaru had given her as gifts.

"Wow," Harry broke their long silence. "This place is amazing." He turned around and noticed the sign on the back of the door that read 'Lady Kagome's Room'. "So how long has this been your room?"

"About 500 years." She replied quickly. Harry looked at her like she was crazy. "But now we must get ready for breakfast. So I suggest that you find a room and change as will I." He stared at her for a second then slowly started walking out the door.

"I'll come back in ten minutes and we can walk down together." With that said he walked out the door and turned to find his own room.

Kagome sighed with relief. She couldn't lie to him. But she wasn't ready to tell the truth quite yet either. She knew she would have to eventually though. She just didn't know when. This was quite the conundrum.

Kagome went over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. Inside was an arrangement of colorful kimonos. Darker fall colors because those were the lord of the castle's favorite season. She looked through the drawers until she saw a red kimono with a bright silver dog that was similar to what Sesshoumaru looked like in dog form. She stripped off her clothes and put on the beautiful kimono and tied a black obi to go with it.

When she went to close the dresser drawer, she noticed something else that was red sticking out from all the other kimonos. When she pulled it out she was saddened as to what she saw. It was Inuyasha's fire rat haori. He had given it to her for when she went away. She hugged the top close to her and couldn't help but cry as she remembered what happened the day the love of her life betrayed her.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Flashback\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Kagome and Inuyasha were walking along in the woods. It was cold that day and the courteous for once hanyou gave the miko his haori to keep her warm. She blushed as she noticed Inuyasha take her hand and lead her to the god tree._

_"Kagome," he started, "I have to tell you something." Kagome looked at him curiously. "I want you to know, I love you. I love you with the entirety of my heart."_

_Kagome felt her heart leap for joy as she rushed in and hugged him. He hugged back for a moment then he pushed her away. "I love you…but I have to keep the promise I made with Kikyo."_

_Kagome now felt her heart drop and the anger started to explode. "No. You're wrong…You don't have to! You want to! If you truly love me you would stay and live! With me…please don't do this."_

_Pain filled eyes met apologetic ones. "I'm sorry Kagome. When demons make a promise we keep them. Breaking a promise goes against the ethics of a demon."_

_"Since when were you one for following the rules? Let true love prevail for once!"_

_I've made my decision Kagome. I'm sorry."_

_Kagome clenched her fists. "You don't love! You don't! If you did you would stay with me! Not some reanimated corpse!"_

_"Don't start Kagome! I hate it when you act like this! When something goes the way you don't want you throw a fit! Get over it! Point is I'm going with Kikyo and not you!"_

_Kagome could sense the change in his aura from love to absolute anger and hatred. "Inuyasha," she whispered, "I hate you. I love and hate you with all my heart." Tears were streaming hot and wet down her face._

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/End Flashback\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

And they continued to trail down her face and into the haori that she was crying into. He left her for earth and hell. He choose death over her. She was alone in the world once more.

"Kagome!"

Harry's voice mixed with the miko's sobs in the empty room. His footsteps sounded louder as he came and kneeled down next to her. "What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned voice. She just shook her head furiously. When he tried to take the haori away from her she panicked.

"No!" she screamed. "Don't take it! It's the only think I have left of him!" She grabbed at the clothing and clutched it close to her.

"Kagome," his eyes softened as he looked at her. "What happened here?"

"What do you care?" she replied coldly while she continued to hold the haori. It's not like he was there. He wouldn't know. It wouldn't matter.

"I care more then you know. You just left without telling me. You didn't send any word about how you were or what you were up to. And now that I have you back again I want to know everything. What happened while you were gone?" She could hear his voice starting to rise in anger. And his last sentence sounded more like a demand then a question.

"Look who's talking!" she yelled at him while standing up. "_You_ were the one that left me without a word. And you didn't even send me one of your stupid owls to send me a letter!"

"I couldn't tell you! Being a wizard had to remain a secret!"

"You couldn't even tell your best friend? I mean who would I have told? You were my only and best friend. You were the first person I ever developed feelings for. But you left. You broke our friendship because of a little secret. You forgot about me." She threw the fire rat robe on the bed and started to walk out the door.

"Come on Kag…" he started. But she quickly turned around.

"Don't call me Kag. You lost that right a long time ago." With that said she whipped back around and walked out the door towards dinner.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry watched as Kagome stomped down the hall. He made sure to stay a good distance away from her. After all he didn't want to upset her anymore then he already had. But he also made sure to stay close to her because he didn't know his way around the giant castle.

He still didn't understand why she was so upset though. He at least came back after one year. She disappeared for six. That's a considerable time difference. But he probably should have at least remembered Kagome after all this time. She had written journal entries about him that whole year worrying about him while he was living it up without her.

Harry sighed as he watched her go through a pair of giant double doors. He hesitated before entering. When he entered he noticed most of the other wizards and witches of the Order inside already. He watched Kagome walk towards the demon that had destroyed his godfather's house. He carefully placed himself just where he could hear them.

"What's the matter miko, you are upset. And the scent of salt and tears tell me you have been crying." Sesshoumaru asked in a concerned voice.

"It's nothing my Lord. I just found something I probably shouldn't have."

"Let me guess, you found my bastard half brother's clothes didn't you?'

"Yes. But I'm alright now. Thank you for your concern though."

"What else is bothering you? I can sense that you are quite angry as well."

"It was just one of your other guests. They brought up some bad memories of mine and how much of a jerk they were."

"It wouldn't happen to be the one eavesdropping on this conversation would it?"

Harry tensed up as he could feel Kagome glare holes in the back of his head. "Why yes, I do believe it would be him." Harry turned around embarrassed and gave an exasperated laugh.

"What exactly did he do to you?" He looked at Harry in a curious way and slowly moved his hand towards the hilt of his sword. Harry gulped.

"He just tried to pry a bit into the past. Just made himself out to be a jerk in the end though." She stated still glaring at the boy-who-lived with deep anger.

"I'm the jerk?" he started. "I was just trying to be a friend while you were being cold hearted."

Kagome took a step back shocked at what he just said to her. While Sesshoumaru's eyes glared at him and he stepped forward. By now everyone was watching the dispute. "You, human, have stepped past your place. How dare you insult The Guardian of the Sacred Jewel?"

Harry thought he heard a gasp from behind him. But he ignored it. "I don't care who she is. That doesn't mean she can act all cold and high and mighty."

A growl erupted from Sesshoumaru, and before Harry knew it, there was a sword at his throat held by the great demon lord himself. But Kagome placed a hand on his arm. "It's not worth it my Lord." She turned around and walked to the end of the table so they could wait for breakfast.

Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword and leaned in to Harry. "You're lucky. She only stops me from killing her friends." He too then turned around and walked to the end of the table so he could sit next to Kagome.

Friends?! This was friendship? Harry was so confused. First she says she has no friends…and now the demon tells him that she only saves her friends. Harry quickly went to a chair next to Ron and slumped down with his arms folded over his chest. He soon noticed the shocked stare from Hermione. "What?" he asked angrily.

"I can't believe you know and pissed off The Guardian of the Sacred Jewel!"

"Yeah? Well what's so special about that anyway?"

"What's so special about that?" Hermione gave a non-believing laugh. "What's special about that is that she is a legend. She has fought and killed hundreds if not thousands of demons. She protects the Sacred Jewel that when a person has it, it will increase their power by ten fold and will grant its holder any one wish of their desire. She is priestess of great power. She is the one that disposed of Naraku."

"Who is Naraku?" He asked. His anger had cooled off a bit by now, and he was still trying to take in the fact that his first friend was a powerful priestess that protected some legendary jewel.

"You see," she started while leaning across the table, "there have been some rumors that You-Know-Who is the reincarnate or something like that, of the legendary unstoppable demon Naraku. And believe it or not but Naraku killed more people then Voldemort has so far."

"Bloody Hell!" Ron stated amazed. "And to think you pissed her off." He said indicating Harry.

"Shut up Ron. I already feel bad enough as it is." Harry slowly put his head down on the table. Harry probably shouldn't have prodded her past so much…or blamed a lot of stuff on her. Boy did he screw up this time.

Suddenly there was a tinkering of silverware against glass. Everyone looked up to see the demon lord standing up. "Now that I have your attention, I would like to introduce my daughter and heir to the western lands." Harry watched Kagome's eyes widen.

The double doors opened behind him to reveal a girl that had long black hair and silver hair that framed her face. She wore a yellow kimono and had a blue crescent moon on her forehead just like Sesshoumaru. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Rin."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Rin!" Kagome jumped up and ran to the girl who was now as tall as she was and embraced her.

"Kagome! How are you still alive?" Rin's hazel eyes were shining with excitement and confusion.

"I could ask you the same thing!" As Rin brushed some of her hair behind her ear she noticed that her ears were quite pointy. She gasped in realization. "Are you a demon now?"

Rin giggled. "Of course! I would have to be in order to be Lord Sesshoumaru's daughter and heir. He turned me into one through some ritual he found in a book. It involved me dieing but Tenseiga helped solve that once the ritual was done. But what about you?" Rin took the hands of her former teacher. "How are you here?"

"That's easy. I've traveled through time. In fact it was probably about five months ago to me that you were still this tall." She said while paralleling her hand to the floor from her waist.

The two giggled again which caused a groan from behind. "Must you two giggle so loud?" Sesshoumaru complained while he walked back to the table. The girls laughed as the demon continued to grumble. "Ladies and gentlemen, breakfast is served!"

The double doors opened again and tons of little demons came in carrying multiple trays of varying foods. As Kagome sat down at the table she could hear Ron ask if the food was edible. But she watched as he dug into the food anyway.

When everyone finished their breakfast, Sesshoumaru told them they could do what they please around the castle but that lunch started promptly at twelve o'clock and that being late won't be tolerated. That gave some of the witches and wizards some bad thoughts. Most of them just went back to their rooms but Kagome and Rin went out to the flower garden.

"It feels like forever since I've been here!" she exclaimed while plopping down on the grass. She couldn't help but breathe in the fresh air. You could definitely tell a difference between the air in the human realm and the air in the demon realm.

Rin sat down next to her with an armful of flowers. "So," she began slowly, "I couldn't help but notice you've been walking around the castle with that boy?"

"What boy?"

"The one with dark hair and glasses."

Kagome snorted. "You mean the one that's been following me?"

"Sure." Rin grinned. "So what do you think of him?"

"What do I think of him? I think he's a jerk that doesn't care a thing about what other people think."

"Reminds me of someone else you used to talk about." Rin leaned in a little closer. "A certain half dog demon if I recall. My Lord's half brother perhaps?"

Kagome blushed. "I would never like Harry the way I liked Inuyasha. All though they are close to the same personalities…and I did love him once before…he used to be so kind and sweet. We were the best of friends. He was the first person I ever fell in love with. Makes me wonder what would have happened if he hadn't left…and if I hadn't moved."

"He's nothing that special." Kagome and Rin turned around to see none other then Ginny Weasley. "He just puts your life in danger. You never know what could happen when you're dating someone like him. Trust me I know. I was his girlfriend last year."

Kagome felt her stomach drop a bit. Was she jealous? No of course not. She couldn't be jealous of anyone dating Harry, could she? "That wouldn't be anything new to me that's for sure. My life has been in danger for 500 years. But my point is there would be no way I would ever love him again after the way he treated me."

"None what-so-ever?" Rin gave a grin. "I think you will like him again. In fact we'll start the observations right now."

"What do you mean? What observations?" Kagome felt her eye twitch a little bit with frustration.

"You'll find out!" The demon rose and took Ginny by the arm. "Let's go Ginny. We should leave Kagome here for a bit and check back in later."

The demon and witch quickly sped off to behind the castle. By the look on her face Kagome could tell that Ginny was just as confused as she was. But Rin would probably fill her in while Kagome would be left in the dark to figure it out on her own. She growled. Demons.

"Kagome…" She froze as her name was called out by the one person she didn't really want to see. She could hear Harry step closer and sit down next to her. Why hadn't she sensed him coming? Her eyes widened in realization. That's why Rin had left so soon. She smelled him coming.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly. She wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible.

He cast his eyes down to the ground. "I just came to apologize. I should have never yelled at you. I know you would have told me eventually. And I should have told you everything a long time ago. About Voldemort and about me being a wizard. You should have been the first to know. I'm sorry. I just want us to be friends again."

The miko blushed as his eyes met hers. "Harry…I don't know how easily we could be friends again. It's been six years. Things like that can't be mended that easily." She leaned in and nudged the wizard causing him to fall over in the flowerbed. "But your apology certainly makes for a decent start."

"Hey!" Harry pulled himself up. "That's not fair. Who says you get to knock me over and get away with it?"

Kagome started to inch backwards as he started to give a devilish grin. "What are you plotting?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry continued grinning as he lunged at her. He quickly began to tickle her which caused her to go into hysterical fits of laughter. Between gasps she begged for him to stop. But he refused. As he continued to tickle her she stumbled backwards on to the ground. He stopped and peered down into her energetic eyes. She smiled up at him and he couldn't help himself. Before he knew it he was kissing the beautiful girl that lay beneath him.

After he realized exactly what he was doing he quickly pulled away. He stood up and looked at the blushing miko still lying shocked on the ground. He took a step backwards. "I'm so sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to…" He couldn't finish his sentence. He turned and ran. He ran as fast as could back towards the castle. He heard Kagome shout his name after him but he ignored her.

_How could I do something like that?_ He thought. He had a girlfriend. Sure she was a ditz but he was still dating her. And he just cheated on her with his previous best friend. She was just so beautiful. Thoughts were swirling around his head by the time he had run inside the halls of the castle.

As he turned the corner he ran square into someone. They both fell to the ground. He quickly began apologizing. But when he opened his eyes he couldn't believe what he saw. In front of him was the one person that couldn't have made their arrival any worse.

"Cho."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

AN: Okay! Awesome! I've finally updated this story! Woo! Sure it's been a while but still. This story will be updated more often. I know I've said that before, but believe me this time! I swear it shall be updated! Please review though okay? Thanks! TTFN + SAYONARA!


	5. Part V

AN: I'm back guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! They always brighten my day! But enough of my ramblings on with the chapter! By the way it takes place immediately after the previous chapter!

Summary: IYHP Harry and Kagome have been best friends for a long time. So when Harry leaves unexpectedly for his first year of Hogwarts, what happens to Kag?

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or Harry Potter! So you can't sue me! So…HA! I will own them eventually though! Until then! I bid thee farewell.

I Don't Know Why

(Part V)

A squeal erupted from the girl as she lunged towards her beloved. "Oh Harry I've missed you ever so much!" She squeezed Harry so hard he could feel himself start to gasp for air. As he lay on the ground with her on top of him he heard footsteps get louder and louder until they stopped behind him.

He turned around and saw Kagome standing there, looking at him with her eyebrow raised. His eyes widened and he quickly pushed Cho off of him and stood up. "Kagome, I…"

But he was interrupted by Cho. "Harry who's this?"

Before he could answer though, Kagome did for him. "I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. And who might you be?"

"I'm Cho Chang!" she replied in a chipper voice. "I'm Harry's girlfriend."

With that said Kagome sent a small glare at Harry. "Oh really? I see then…" The three of them sat quiet for a couple minutes before Kagome began to speak again. "Well Cho, I don't remember seeing you at the Order. How did you get here and why are you here?"

"Oh! Dumbledore brought me here! He thought that since I was dating my dear boy-who-lived that my life might be in danger as well."

"Well it all makes perfect sense then!" Kagome stated in a cheery, mocking voice to Cho. Harry gulped as Kagome continued. "Well I'll just leave you two alone then. Harry, why don't you find Cho a room to stay in for the night?"

"Alright…" Harry replied softly. He knew he was going to be in a bit of trouble later. He could tell that Kagome was upset. But she wasn't the type to display it in front of strangers.

"Well I'm off to go do some things. So I'll see you guys at dinner later." Kagome rushed past Harry and broke off into a run. He wanted to call after her. He wanted to run after her. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her it wasn't what it looked like at all. But something was holding him back. He looked at Cho who was pulling his arm in the opposite direction wanting to find a room and he remembered what it was.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kagome tore down the hallway as fast as she could towards her room. Hot tears steamed down her face. How could he do that to her? He had a girlfriend, yet he still played with her heart by kissing her? She felt like such a fool.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru stepped out into the hallway. He noticed her running down the hall and he intentionally stood in her way. When she tried to go around him he only got in her way again. "Miko." She looked up at him with tears still flowing down her eyes. "Why are you going down my hallway in such a manner and," he slowly sniffed the air. "Why is that boy's scent on you?"

"It doesn't matter." She said softly.

The demon lord raised an eyebrow. "Tell this Sesshoumaru or he will throw you and your little friends out of the castle."

"He kissed me…" she whispered even softer then before, but knew his demon ears would pick it up.

"And you are upset over this? You humans and your emotions."

"No! He has a girlfriend. He kissed me and didn't tell me he had a girlfriend. To think I was starting to fall for him again…"

Sesshoumaru chuckled causing her to look up at him wide eyed. He slowly started to walk off. "At least you should be proud of one thing."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"He cheated on his girlfriend with you. That has to tell you that you have something she does not." With that said he walked off down the hall way and disappeared around the corner.

Kagome smiled and wiped away her tears. She mentally made a note to thank Sesshoumaru next time she saw him. She slowly made her way down the hall way still feeling a bit depressed. When she came by Rin's door she suddenly stopped and grinned. She knocked. "Rin are you there?"

"Yeah Kagome come on in." She opened the door to see Rin sprawled out on her bed with a book open. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering. Since we have an hour and a half until lunch starts, can we have a quick hot springs trip with some of the other girls?"

Rin smiled. "Sure, I don't see why not. There's a secluded hot spring out back we can use."

"Great!" Kagome skipped out of Rin's room and headed off to find Hermione and Ginny. She was sure that they would love a hot spring. She refused to invite Harry's girlfriend Cho. She snorted at the thought. She knew it was wrong to shun someone she didn't even know that much. But she would make an exception this once.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I've never been to a hot spring before!" Hermione squealed with glee.

"I know! This is so exciting!" Ginny stretched out in the hot bubbling water.

All four girls sighed in relaxation. For Kagome, this was the life. Although Sango wasn't here, it was nice to take a nice hot bath with her new girl friends. Kagome cracked open one eye. All of them looked the same. Hair up, closed eyes, and absolutely relaxed. There was definitely one thing missing from this hot spring trip. The gossip.

"So Hermione, are you dating one of the red heads?"

Hermione blushed. "Well yes…Ron and I are dating."

Kagome giggled. By now Ginny and Rin had opened their eyes and began to pay attention. "Is he your first boyfriend?"

Hermione was blushed an even darker red. "Yes, I suppose you could say he is my first boyfriend. I've been on dates with other guys like Victor. But Ron's the only one I've gotten intimate with."

Rin grinned. "Intimate you say? Do you two make out all the time or something? Why don't you tell us how far you've gone?"

"Well…" Hermione started, but was quickly interrupted by shouts from Ginny.

"Ugh!" Ginny clasped her hands over her ears and shouted again. "I don't want to hear a thing about my brother's sexual life!"

As Hermione began to tease and torture Ginny about Ron, Kagome noticed Rin sniff the air. "What is it?" She whispered so that the other two wouldn't hear.

"I didn't realize it before now, but it seems we have some company approaching."

Kagome shrugged. "I've been walked on so many tines in a hot spring it doesn't affect me anymore really."

"It doesn't bother me either but what about the other two." Rin indicated Hermione and Ginny with a nod of her head.

Kagome thought for a moment. "Well I suppose it's only fair to let them experience it for themselves. But I'll give them a small warning."

Kagome picked up two rocks from behind her and strained her hearing. It was hard over the other two girls giggling but she could make out a faint rustle in the bushes in front of them at the top of the small cliff. Kagome grinned. This was going to be great. "Girls cover your selves up."

Ginny and Hermione looked at her quizzically, but before Kagome even bothered to explain herself to them, she hurled the rocks up into the bushes. Suddenly, two beings tumbled out of the bushes and tumbled down the hill stopping short of the hot spring.

"What the bloody hell hit us?!" Ron sat up with his hand on his head.

"I don't know Ron." Harry stood up and dusted the dirt off of his clothes.

It wasn't until after the two young men got up that they noticed where exactly they were. Kagome observed the three second count down with enjoyment.

Three. Ginny and Hermione stare wide eyed at the newly arrived guests.

Two. Harry and Ron stumble back down to the ground in surprise.

One. That one second pause before…

The girls screamed and they screamed loud. Kagome and Rin burst out laughing. Hermione and Ginny grabbed their towels and ran out of the spring as fast as they could towards the castle. The two guys were turning red with embarrassment and trying to scramble back up the hill. Ron was lucky enough to be successful, but in the process kicked Harry, sending him tumbling back down the hill. But this time he landed in the hot spring.

Kagome was laughing so hard now she was holding her sides. Harry's blushing face peeked out of the water from the nose up and scanned the hot spring. His eyes met Kagome's laughing figure and he blushed even more. From the way he looked Kagome decided he was probably too embarrassed to move. By the time she stopped laughing, she noticed that Rin had decided to leave in a split second leaving her and Harry alone.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kagome looked at the blushing now wet Harry. "You're allowed to get up."

Harry slowly emerged a bit more from the water and sat next to Kagome in the spring. "You're not mad at me?" He couldn't help stealing glances at her wet, bare body. He inwardly gulped.

"I get over things pretty easily. But do be a dear and hand me my towel over there. You don't get the privilege of seeing me naked just yet."

Harry hurriedly grabbed the towel and handed it to Kagome. Part of him wanted to beg her not to wrap up in that towel and just pounce on her right then and there. But then the friendly part of himself took control and just stared as she wrapped it around her body while still sitting in the water. The two sat in silence until Harry felt he needed to say something. "I'm sorry."

She raised an eyebrow at his sudden apology. "And why are you sorry?"

"I…" Harry had to sit and try to gather what exactly he was going to say to this beautiful semi naked girl in front him. "I kissed you while I am still in a relationship."

"Are you sorry you kissed me?"

Harry turned and stared at her wide-eyed and grabbed her hand. "God, Kagome. I will never be sorry that I kissed you." Harry mentally hit himself for saying that while he had a girlfriend. But he continued anyway. "We've been together again for only three or four days now, but I look at you and…" He brought a hand up and gently stroked the side of her face causing her to blush. "I forget about everything and just want to stay by your side."

He didn't know if he had said the wrong thing, or if he had just said too much. But Kagome suddenly rose out of the hot spring with the towel clinging tightly too her body. Her face was red, but he couldn't tell if it was blushing or if it was simply from the heat of the hot spring. "We should get ready for lunch. You wouldn't want Lord Sesshoumaru to bite your head off."

With that said Harry got up and followed after her as she walked away. He couldn't help but stare at her. Water dripped down on the ground from her body and from her hair. The towel clung to her body outlining her curves very nicely. He gulped. He sure wished she wouldn't go inside and get dressed. His imagination began to go a little too wild and before he knew it, he had tripped on a stump and tumbled straight into Kagome landing right on top of her.

As soon as he pushed himself up, she immediately flipped over holding the towel close to her body. Her sapphire eyes stared right back into his. Without realizing it, his body began to inch closer to hers and their faces were close to meeting when a breaking stick brought Harry out of his trance.

"Harry!" A worried feminine voice rang out through the woods causing Harry and Kagome to jump apart. Kagome gave a Harry a quick glance and then ran away back to the castle without looking back

"Harry." The voice called again and out of the bushes Cho tumbled forward. Her eyes lit up with joy as she saw the young wizard staring back at her. "I found you!" She quickly rushed over to Harry and latched onto his arm. "When Ron came back and you didn't I got worried."

"Sorry Cho." He said giving her a weak smile. He felt bad as he looked into her eyes after spending all this time so close to Kagome. But he was able to realize something as he did look at her. His love for Cho Chang no longer existed. She was just an ordinary girl in his eyes now.

"Come on Harry! Dumbledore is making an announcement at lunch so we must hurry." The unknowing witch skipped off in the direction of the castle leaving Harry to trudge after. He sighed. How was he supposed to tell her his love for her had faded?

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Once again there was a tinkering of silverware against glass and the whole dining area grew silent as Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen. After the events of the last couple of nights I've decided that we must go to Hogwarts." Suddenly he turned towards Sesshoumaru. "My Lord, we are very thankful that you let us come to your lovely home. However, I must say I would hate for some demon to come along and eat one of my students for a snack."

Sesshoumaru nodded at the Headmaster. "It is quite understandable." The demon Lord was anticipating their departure. The smell of human was beginning to get at him.

Dumbledore smiled and continued. "We should also return to Hogwarts because it is time we prepared ourselves against Voldemort's next attack. So make sure you have all of your things together by tomorrow morning so we may return."

Before Dumbledore had a chance to sit down, Kagome immediately jumped out of her seat. "I want to go to Hogwarts with you."

The Order looked at her baffled and Dumbledore sighed. "I thought you might ask that. My dear, you can not come to Hogwarts. You are no witch."

Kagome smirked. "I don't want to go learn your silly magic. Voldemort is part of my history and I'm going to help destroy him again no matter what it takes. So I refuse to stay behind."

"What will she do during classes?" Lupin, the former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher asked. "She can't attend them."

"I wouldn't dream of disrupting your little classes. Give me a room and I'll stay put. I've killed him once. Let me help to destroy him this time so that he will never return again."

The dinning hall fell silent once again. Dumbledore seemed to be pondering his decision when at last he spoke. "You may come. But you must not disturb anything or anyone while you are there."

Kagome gave a huge smile and ran over to hug the old wizard. "Oh thank you, thank you! You won't regret it! I'll do everything in my power to help." She suddenly ran out of the room as though she was already going to go pack her things.

After she left, everyone began to eat once again with small chatter here and there. Harry just smiled down at plate. Kagome was coming with them. He wouldn't get to see her as much due to classes, but she was going there. Suddenly, Harry felt a tug on him sleeve. "Harry?"

Cho's innocent eyes stared up at him. He sighed. "Yes?"

"Why is that girl coming with us to Hogwarts if she isn't a witch?"

"It's really complicated Cho…" But she continued to stare up at him with her same curious look. "You see, Kagome's fought Voldemort before. So she is going to help us stop him again."

"Oh, okay." With that said she just went back to eating. Harry sighed again. Sometimes he wondered why he was still with someone as dimwitted as Cho. Now he understood why Ron didn't want him to date her.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Since there is no way to directly portal to Hogwarts, the group would be taking the portal to Hogsmeade, and then walking the rest of the way as a group. One by one the members of the Order were making their way through the portal. Kagome was so excited she was literally jumping up and down.

"Miko, calm yourself." Sesshoumaru said in a demanding irritable voice.

Rin giggled. "Don't mind him." She whispered, knowing he would probably still be able to hear her. "He's just mad you guys have to leave so soon."

Kagome laughed in response. "Sesshoumaru-sama is growing soft in his old age." This caused a glare from the demon lord and another round of laughter. Then she turned back to Rin. "Oh Rin, I'm going to miss you!" She exclaimed and gave her a huge hug.

"I'll miss you too Kagome!" Rin said hugging the miko in return. "Just promise you'll come back and visit."

"Of course I will!" Kagome released her favorite female demon and turned to Sesshoumaru. She bowed. "My Lord."

He smirked at her and held out his arms. She smiled and gave him a hug. "Miko, you have grown more powerful and more mature since I last saw you. But destroying him again will not be easy. If you need any help, let us know."

Kagome smiled up at him. "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru. I definitely will."

"It's time to go Kags." Harry Potter interrupted the two and seemed to have a very angry look on his face.

She rolled her eyes and made her way over to where the boy-who-lived waited for her by the portal. They were now the only two left that had to make their way to Hogsmeade. She was ready to go when suddenly something hit her and she grabbed his hand. "Harry, do you think I'll be accepted at Hogwarts?"

He smiled back at her and squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Don't worry. You'll be accepted. If you need anything, you just come see me okay?"

Kagome smiled at him and nodded. The two slowly stepped through the portal hand-in-hand where the real adventure was about to unfold.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

AN: I know it's shorter then the other chapters. But I wanted to update for my birthday! (5/27) I am now sixteen! Woo Hoo! So for my birthday I request really good reviews!

Also, lately I've been getting into a lot of Draco/Kagome stories. So I am thinking about making one after I finish this one, _Another Day _and then the third one which I have not yet titled.

So Read and Review! Thank you guys! Ta Ta For Now + Sayonara!


	6. Part VI

AN: Here's the next installment of I Don't Know Why! I said this in my other story, but I got a job at the Great American Cookie Co. so I won't be able to update as much.

Summary: IYHP Harry and Kagome have been best friends for a long time. So when Harry leaves unexpectedly for his first year of Hogwarts, what happens to Kag?

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or Harry Potter! So you can't sue me! So…HA! I will own them eventually though! Until then! I bid thee farewell.

I Don't Know Why

(Part VI)

Some adventure this was! Kagome traveled around the halls of Hogwarts for the fourth time that day. She hated the time when Harry and everyone else was in class. It was absolutely boring. She started to ascend one of the many staircases, but didn't get far when suddenly her foot got stuck in one of the steps. "Shoot…" the miko muttered to herself.

"Not to fear milady!" Kagome paled as a confident voice rang through the halls. In the picture beside her was the knight that had been following her around all day through the paintings. "Sir Cadogan will save you!" With that said he galloped off through the paintings.

"Oh no! Please don't!" But it was too late. He was long gone. Kagome let out a long groan. Now she was disturbing things. She had promised to stay put in her room, but it was just too boring in there. Kagome's eyes widened when she felt another presence appear above her.

"Oh, why, it's little muggle girl! Is she stuck in the stairs? Something a muggle would definitely do!" The poltergeist let out a howl of laughter. He floated above her in a prideful manner.

"Peeves." She seethed. She absolutely hated that little ghost. She came across him the first time she went exploring the hallways and has taken a liking to making fun of her any chance he got. "Are you just going to float there or are you going to help?"

Peeves let out another round of laughter. "Silly muggle! Of course I'm going to just float here. Like a ghost can help!" He did a sort of flip into the ground and reappeared sticking half of his body out of the staircase she was stuck on.

"Actually, I've never tried to purify a ghost before. I suppose there's no harm in trying is there?" She grinned at the poltergeist. Of course he immediately disappeared after that comment leaving her alone. Now what was she to do?

"Need some help?" A familiar voice called out to her. Harry Potter sat chuckling on the top of the staircase watching the struggling miko. She glared up at him.

Kagome's pride took the best out of her. "I can get out on my own thank you!" She tugged and pulled on her leg to try and get her foot out. She even tried hitting the stair. Harry chuckled again at her attempts. She sighed. She was able to defeat hordes of demons, but not get her foot out of a stairwell. "I need help…"

He stood up and knelt beside where she was stuck. After muttering a couple of words with his wand out, he pulled Kagome up out of the stair. "There we are. Are you alright? Not traumatized for life or anything like that?"

"I've been through worse." Harry looked at her curiously. "I'll explain another time."

"Well, since class is just about over, why don't we head to the Great Hall and get some dinner?" Harry smiled at her.

"I don't know. I wasn't even supposed to leave my room. They had been having house elves bring my food during the day." She looked up at him. "But it would be nice to eat with someone."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" He immediately took her hand and led her down many staircases and through a huge pair of double doors. She awed at the sight of the enchanted ceiling and the many flags that hung on the walls. "Ours is the gold and scarlet flag, with the lion." Harry seemed to answer her question without even asking it.

"So you sit there?" Kagome pointed to the corresponding table. He nodded and took her over to the table where the two sat, still holding hands. "So…" Kagome started trying to make conversation. "Does Cho sit with you?"

"Not usually. She sits with her friends at the Ravenclaw table." He said pointing at the table with blue and bronze flag. The two momentarily sat in silence. Harry squeezed her hand. "I don't really like her anymore though." He casually put in.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Why are you telling me this?" He just shrugged and squeezed her hand again. After a moment's pass, she squeezed it back.

"So when are you going to tell me how you met so many demons?"

"I thought Hermione already told you."

"She told me some." He said slowly. "But I would really like to hear it from you."

Kagome smiled at him. "If you won't get caught you can come up to my room and I'll explain some more to you. The password is domino." Before the two had a chance to speak alone any further, students started rushing into the Great Hall for dinner. They immediately released hands and dug into the food that appeared before them.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak in front of the picture guarding Kagome's room. After muttering the password, he scrambled into the room once the picture swung open. He carefully set his cloak on a chair in her room. He smiled at what lay before him.

On the king sized bed, Kagome lay sleeping in what appeared to be a shirt that was way too large for her. Harry tip-toed over to the bed and lay down as well. Stretching out and putting his hands behind his head, he closed his eyes. He began trying to think of a way to break off his relationship with Cho. Should he just straight up break up with her? Usually there were fights or some sort of problem in a relationship before a break up. But there was a problem for him: he didn't love her.

His thoughts were interrupted suddenly when a weight descended on his chest. Opening an eye, he saw Kagome snuggled up to his body. He smiled and immediately wrapped his arms around her drawing her closer then she already was. Before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep as well.

But it didn't seem like he got a chance to sleep long before he was woken up. He opened his eyes when he felt a continuous prodding to his cheek. Kagome sat grinning and poking him. "It's about time you woke up. I thought you came to hear my story. Not sleep."

Harry sat up. "Alright, I'm up. Let's hear this story of yours then shall we." The two leaned back against some pillows.

"Well I'm not telling you the whole thing tonight. I'll explain it over the next couple of nights. But it all started on the morning of my fifteenth birthday. My family's cat had gone into the well house on our shrine and my brother was too scared to get him. So as I went in to get him, the well suddenly burst open where hands grabbed me and pulled me inside. It turned out to be a centipede demon who wanted the Shikon No Tama that was apparently embedded within my body. Somehow I tapped into some of my hidden powers and got rid of a couple of its arms. The demon disappeared and I was left at the bottom of the well. When I climbed up, I was in the woods. Turns out I had magically traveled five hundred years in the past."

Harry listened carefully as Kagome revealed part of her past to him. He watched her lips move as they explained everything. It wasn't until she got done explaining about Kouga, the wolf demon, did she decide it was time for them to get some rest. He grinned, agreed, and lay back on the bed and pretended to fall asleep. She immediately started to tickle him until he got up. When he did, they walked to the portrait hole. He told her good night and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before heading out with his invisibility cloak.

This is the way things were every night for quite a few nights. Until the end of her tale, all the previous evenings played out the way they had the first night. And each night the two grew closer and closer to each other. On the last night, however, it ended in tears. As Kagome described losing her love, friends, and entire family in a single evening, tears streamed freely down her face. Harry held her tightly as she cried. After he heard her story, Harry understood everything. From the cold demeanor she had one he first saw her at Christmas, to how she was associated to Voldemort, it all made sense.

As she wiped the final tears from her eyes, Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you for listening Harry. It feels good to have someone listen to my story."

Harry blushed. He took his hand and cupped it around the side of her face. "I'll always be here for you Kags." Using his hand as a guide he gently laid her down. "Go to sleep. You need the rest." He leaned down slowly and pressed his lips against hers.

She blushed. "Thanks. It seems you've been helping me a lot lately."

"All that matters is that you're safe and happy." He gave her another quick kiss on the forehead before going out of the portrait hole for the night. Throwing his invisibility cloak on he strolled up into the common room and then to his bed. The past week had been absolutely great. But he still hadn't broken up with Cho. He decided to deal with it another day and fell asleep.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry yawned. It was now February, and he was stuck with Cho going around Hogsmeade for the day. It's been almost two months since he realized he was no longer in love with the witch, yet he had still put it off. He'd rather be showing Kagome Hogsmeade instead.

"Harry." Cho continued to disturb his thoughts. "It's almost Valentine's Day. Shall we celebrate?" She smiled up to him unknowingly.

"I don't think that's necessary." He said dryly. Although he absolutely couldn't wait for Valentine's Day, it certainly wasn't because of Cho Chang. He fiddled around with a box that lay in his pocket. He was so excited about giving Kagome a present, he had forgotten about Cho. He really needed to break up with her and soon.

Harry looked up at the sky. It was getting dark, meaning the students would have to return to Hogwarts soon. Lately, he hadn't gone to see Kagome and he was planning on going that night. He wanted to give her the present early.

As Harry anxiously awaited the end of the trip, the two decided to stop in The Three Broomsticks for a couple of butter beers. Cho thought it would be cute to drink from the same glass but he refused. The two's silence was suddenly interrupted by a cough. Dumbledore stood beside their table. "Mr. Potter, a word please?"

Harry stood up and the two went outside. With all the hustle of people preparing for Valentine's Day he didn't understand how this was more private. But he decided to trust Dumbledore. After all he was always right. "It seems," he started, "We have a problem." His look was serious causing Harry to really worry. "Kagome is missing."

"WHAT?!" Harry's anger radiated all around him, even the people started to stop and stare at him.

"We've searched the grounds, but she is no where to be found. But we did find one clue. The vanishing cabinets were put back into play somehow but disconnected on the other side. The second one is no longer in Borgin & Burkes. So we have no idea where she is."

Harry clenched his fists in anger. "Voldemort." He seethed in anger. Without a moment more he turned and started to run back to Hogwarts. He jumped down into the cellar of Honeyduke's and into the secret passageway taking him back to Hogwarts. Running up to the seventh floor he stared at the wall opposite of the giant tapestry of Barnabas trying to teach trolls how to dance ballet. Concentrating, he walked past the blank spot three times waiting for the arrival of the Room of Requirement.

When it appeared, he threw open the door and ran to the vanishing cabinet. Opening it up, he pounded his fist against the back wall. "No!" He shouted. Damn Voldemort. Damn Naraku. Damn them all! He slumped down against the cabinet. There was no lead. There was no way to get her back. He was completely helpless. "Kagome…"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kagome groaned as her eyes fluttered open. Her head ached terribly and her body felt heavy. But instead of seeing any light her eyes met only darkness. Judging by the cold stone ground she assumed that she was in a cellar of some sort. This had to be the work of Naraku. She didn't know what to do so she did the first thing that came to mind. "Naraku, where the hell are you hiding?!"

Kagome whipped her head around as she heard a smirk from behind her. He sat behind her watching in amusement. "Do not mistake my patience for cowardice miko." He stood up and walked towards her. "I've been waiting for you to get up. You humans sleep too much."

She quickly scampered up to her feet and backed away from him. "What do you want from me?"

"Oh I'm already done with you. All I needed was your body." He grinned devilishly. Kagome shuddered at the thought of exactly what he meant. "You want me to explain don't you?" She nodded.

"A horcrux," he started while pulling out a golden locket, "is something I use to hold a fragment of my soul so that I may achieve immortality. This one was stolen from its hiding place by my used to be faithful servant Regulus Arcturus Black. He didn't have time to hide it however before I killed him. Luckily for me a character named Mundungus Fletcher stole it and pawned it off. One of my death eaters was able to come across it in Diagon Alley."

He paused. After several moments of silence Kagome finally asked, "And what does this have to do with me?"

He grinned again. "I was hoping you'd ask that. Well you see, I have the power to transfer the soul that is held within an original horcrux to another. I was originally going to place this one into the dear Harry Potter so that he would have to kill himself for me not to come back, but instead I transferred it to you."

Kagome paled. In order for Naraku/Voldemort to be defeated, she had to die. And here she thought she was going to be a heroine. "You bastard." She whispered in anger.

He laughed. "I know. And now I get to watch as Harry kills his own dear friend and love. This time I will come out victorious. But for now, come." He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the cellar and into another room. Inside was a big cabinet. With a flick of his wrist the cabinet came to life with a swirl of colors on the inside. He hurriedly pushed her through.

Kagome stumbled out of another cabinet and onto a different cold floor. Beside her sat Harry. He looked at her momentarily with wide eyes before attacking her with a hug. "Kagome you're alright!" After his embrace he leaned down and kissed her. "I was so worried about you."

Tears streamed from her face. How was she supposed to tell him that he had to kill her?

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

AN: I know this is a shorter chapter, but it helped to set everything up for the final one coming up! I'm not sure if the next chapter will be the last, or if it will be the one after that. But stay tuned because this story is almost done, and will be done by the end of summer. Please Review!


	7. Part VII

AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I wanted to wait to post this one but here it is! By the way, wanted to say that most of the stuff I said regarding some actual Harry Potter info was looked up and is accurate! So yay me! Also I have finished the Seventh book! I read it the day I got it! And obviously my story isn't going to end the same way the Deathly Hallows did.

Summary: IYHP Harry and Kagome have been best friends for a long time. So when Harry leaves unexpectedly for his first year of Hogwarts, what happens to Kag?

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or Harry Potter! So you can't sue me! So…HA! I will own them eventually though! Until then! I bid thee farewell.

I Don't Know Why

(Part VII)

Harry frowned. Tears were streaming down the face of the woman he loved. "Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked while cupping the side of her face.

There was a pause before she answered. "I was just so scared. Naraku kidnapped me."

She said she was scared, but she definitely didn't act it. Something else was up, but he decided to disregard it. Pulling her into an embrace he immediately started stroking her hair and attempting to calm her down. "You're alright. I'm here and you're safe. Soon we'll destroy the last horcrux and this will all be over."

Suddenly, Kagome began sobbing even more. He looked at her worriedly and attempted to wipe away the tears. He didn't want to see a beautiful woman cry. Then an idea struck him. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his Valentine's present he was originally intending on giving her earlier. She looked at it with wide and curious eyes. "It's for you."

Taking the box in her hands, she began to undo the ribbon and open it. She gasped at the silver heart locket that lay inside. When opened it said 'K and H! Best Friends Forever!' She smiled down at it and clasped it in her hands. "Just like the picture…" She whispered softly, but loud enough for him to hear. He was glad she remembered.

"Let me help you put it on." Taking the silver chain back from her, he brushed aside her hair and fastened it around her neck.

When she turned around she smiled that big smile that Harry loved so much. "Thank you so much. I love it." She leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He couldn't help but melt at the touch. She giggled at his goofy grin. "I hate to interrupt this special moment, but I must go see Dumbledore. Is there anyway you can lead me there?"

'Of course." Wrapping his arm around her waist she lifted her up and began carrying her bridal style out of the room. She blushed at the position, but she didn't reject it. Harry grinned in triumph. Maybe she felt the same way for him after all.

When they got to the statue he gently put her down. Kagome gave him a hug. "I'm sorry Harry. I need to go alone." He nodded and watched as she whispered the password to the statue and she rode the escalator up and out of sight.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kagome took a deep breath before she entered into Dumbledore's office. She had to figure out a way to get around this horcrux thing. Maybe Harry didn't have to kill her, perhaps someone else could. She really needed to send a letter to Sesshoumaru.

"Ah Miss Higurashi, you've made it back." The Headmaster smiled at her. "But you appear to have a problem. What is it?" Harry was right, Dumbledore really could tell everything.

Kagome quickly told him what Naraku had done to her and what he had said. After hearing everything, Dumbledore rose from his desk and walked over to where she stood. When he attempted to touch her shoulder he was immediately thrown back.

"I thought as much…" He mumbled softly. He slowly rose from the ground. "It seems Voldemort made it so that only Harry can touch you. It has to do with Harry's blood. That's one of the affects horcruxes can have."

"No, no, no!" She repeated to herself. She immediately crouched to the floor and began sobbing again. She couldn't have him kill her. Anyone but him! Her last hopes had been shattered.

Dumbledore crouched down next to her. "It seems you are only worried about who has to kill you. I take it you have a plan?"

Kagome stood up and slowly started walking towards the door. "I need you to send a letter to Sesshoumaru. Tell him to come whenever he gets a chance but preferably within the next couple days. Also tell him to bring Tenseiga." Dumbledore nodded and Kagome was out the door in a flash. Clutching the locket around her neck she ran as fast as she could to try and find Harry.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry groaned as he sat in the Great Hall. Cho had spotted him just as Kagome had left his side and dragged him to dinner. She was desperate to know why he ran away from Hogsmeade. After carefully explaining she just lowered her head and quietly ate her meal. Even though Harry wasn't in love with her he could tell something was wrong. "What's the matter?"

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she looked back up at him. She continuously played with her food as she spoke. "You're constantly worrying over that girl. I fear you love her instead of me."

Harry bit his bottom lip. Now was a better time then ever to discuss things. This was the opportunity he was looking for. "Cho, things have died down between us."

She quickly shook her head. "Things died down for you. I saw you buy a silver locket earlier. It wasn't for me was it? You've fallen in love with that muggle girl."

He furrowed his brow. "She isn't just a muggle girl. She's the key to destroying Voldemort. She's a beautiful and intelligent girl, and," Harry paused before finishing his sentence. "I've fallen in love with her. I'm sorry Cho."

Pushing the remainder of her food aside, she slowly stood up. "Part of me knew. Even that first day I met her, I had a feeling." She leaned over the table and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. You helped me through a lot, especially after Cedric died. But I did love you."

Harry watched as Cho walked away from the table to join her friends. Sighing, he got up as well and walked towards the Great Hall entrance. As he rounded the corner something collided hard with him making him fall to the ground. When he opened his eyes, they met familiar sapphire ones and he immediately hugged the miko. "Kagome! You really shouldn't run through the halls, you might run into someone."

Sitting up she gave him a weak smile. "Well I was looking for you, so it all worked out in the end." Suddenly her face got very serious which in turn worried Harry. "Listen, I need to talk to you." Kagome reached out her hand and helped the young wizard up.

He walked behind Kagome as she led the way to her room. Muttering the password, the two stepped in and sat on her big bed. The whole way up she hadn't said a single word which really started to worry him. Something was wrong. Two upset girls in one day was not a good thing.

"There's something you need to know. While I was with Naraku, he did something to me." Harry's anger was starting to boil up already, but he decided to listen to the whole story patiently. "He took one of his original horcruxes and transferred it to me. He also made it so that you're the only one that can touch me. Not even Dumbledore could come within a foot of me."

Harry felt his heart stop and drop with each word Kagome spoke. She couldn't be a horcrux. They only had one left to destroy. It wasn't allowed to be the woman he loved. But she had gone to see the headmaster. He must have solved everything. "Well you and Dumbledore figured out a solution right?" He smiled trying to be as hopeful as possible.

Kagome nodded, but the look on her face said that something was still not right. "You have to kill me and then destroy Voldemort. I'm pretty sure he has it so that once I'm dead he can attack. He's relying on your anger to get the better of you. So you have to give it you're all."

Harry just stared at her. Words didn't exactly register once she that he would have to kill her. "What makes you think I'd be able to kill you!? I love you."

Kagome smiled at him. "You're going to have to trust me and do exactly what Dumbledore and I say. Everything will be alright."

She clasped her hand only to have it thrown a side. He knew it would break her heart but he couldn't help it. He stood up and paced in anger. "How is everything supposed to be okay if you're dead? How am I supposed to live without you?"

Kagome got up and walked up to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she looked straight into his eyes. "I told you to trust me. You trust me don't you?"

Seeing her expression and hearing her voice, Harry couldn't help but smile at her. "I trust you. Don't let me down." He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. "So how exactly am I supposed to kill you anyway?"

Harry frowned when she merely shrugged. "Just be creative. Oh, but you need to do it relatively soon." She said while glancing at the setting sun outside the window. "Preferably tonight if that's okay. I need to keep everything on schedule."

He rolled his eyes. "Not only do I have to kill you, but I don't even get to wait. I have to do it now. Terrific."

She playfully hit his chest and he smiled down at her again. "Two things. One, try to make it painless, and two inform Dumbledore immediately after you do it." Suddenly, she released herself from him and walked over to a drawer in her room. Opening it up, she drew out a sword. Not just any sword, but the sword of Godric Gryffindor. "I'd prefer not to die by magic, and if you get me through the heart with this, it will be fast."

Harry grimaced as Kagome held the sword with no trouble at all. She wasn't even worried or upset that she was getting ready to be killed and by his hand. He grabbed the hilt of the sword with his right hand and grabbed Kagome with his left. Scooping her up, he planted one final kiss on her. She smiled up at him and for the first time she said, "I love you Harry."

When she closed her eyes, he knew he had to do it. Plunging the sword into her heart she died with a smile on her face. Tears slowly made their way down his face but he immediately wiped them away. He trusted her. He knew she would be okay.

As he stood up to go tell Dumbledore that he killed Kagome, he stopped and watched as a small orb seemed to rise from her form and dissipate into thin air. He slowly smiled. The last horcrux was destroyed. Now all that was left was to kill Voldemort himself.

When he finally told Dumbledore that the horrible deed he did was done. The old wizard nodded and began to rummage through his desk. Suddenly, he brought out a letter. "Harry, I need you to take this and deliver it by owl. After that, be prepared at any moment for an attack by Voldemort. Tonight just might be the night all of this is resolved."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The boy-who-lived slowly stumbled his way up towards the where Hedwig was. He was still feeling depressed but had tons of faith in Kagome and her decision. On his way up Harry had noticed that the letter was written to Sesshoumaru. He snorted at the thought of him helping in this entire situation. Even if the demon had gone against Voldemort before he still didn't want him around.

Leaning against the window sill in the owlery, Harry observed Hogwarts and its grounds. The night time was eerily quiet and he was starting to get a little suspicious. Suddenly, he spotted a figure running across the grounds towards the castle, and slip inside.

Harry immediately began to run towards the exit and make his way down the stairs. He had to make sure nothing happened to Kagome's body and he had to get there fast. "Accio Firebolt!" Harry's voice disturbed the silence but he continued to run on. When his broom stick came into view he extended his hand and grabbed it from the air. Jumping over the side of the rest of the stairs he hopped on his broom and flew as fast as he could towards the window of Kagome's room.

When he plunged into the room, he was terrified to see Voldemort sitting Kagome's bed with her lying next to him. If Kagome was now on the bed, that means Voldemort had moved her there. That scum had touched her! Harry's anger was radiating off himself, and the Dark Lord felt it too.

"So you actually killed her?" Voldemort smirked and traced a finger down the side of Kagome's face. The further he went, the more Harry got mad. "I didn't think you'd have the guts to do it."

Harry couldn't risk making any sudden moments in fear of putting Kagome and himself in danger. But the Dark Lord had to be stopped. Eyeing the sword of Godric Gryffindor that continued to lie on the floor, he slowly inched toward it. Voldemort did not know that it was the sword of Gryffindor that destroyed most of his other horcruxes. Surely it would be able to destroy the original soul and with the blood of a miko, how could it not destroy the half demon residing within the Chief Death Eater?

Harry dived for the sword. Voldemort immediately responded by casting the killing curse towards him constantly. Drawing the blade as fast as he could, Harry used it to deflect the killing curse. Voldemort laughed with pleasure. "Come now Potter! Fight like a real wizard!"

Growling, Harry pulled out his wand as well. The first thing he did was cast _Protego _on Kagome's body. He refused to take any chances. Focusing his attention back on Voldemort, he knew he had to find a way to kill Tom once and for all. Harry cast the first spell he could think of. "_Sectumsempra!_"

Dodging, Voldemort laughed again. "I see you've been learning from dear Snape again. My favorite Death Eater."

"He was never on your side!" Harry bellowed as he dodged another _Avada Kedavra_. "Snape has remained loyal to Dumbledore this whole time."

The Dark Lord growled. Harry could tell he didn't like hearing this. "Impossible! He loathes you. Why else would he help to try and destroy you?"

Harry let out a taunting laugh. "He's been helping me this whole time. It's his duty. He's making up for the fact that you killed the one person he ever loved."

"I tried to spare your mother, Potter. But she wouldn't move. She _loved_ you too much." Voldemort seemed to spit venom at the word.

"But because you killed her, you gained a traitor among the Death Eaters." Voldemort paused as the information seemed to finally sink in. Using this as an advantage, Harry cast _Expelliarmus_, causing his wand to go flying out of his hand.

Voldemort glared at Harry. "No matter. You will die as planned anyway." Without another moment's hesitation, he sent what looked like brown tentacles flying towards Harry. "You may be a great wizard, buy I'm a great demon."

With eyes wide, Harry dodged the attachments as quickly as he could. He remembered hearing all about the Naraku part of the Dark Lord from Kagome. Thinking as fast as he could, Harry used the sword to slice through the airborne tentacles.

The demon hissed in pain. Apparently, Naraku didn't believe himself to be so vulnerable. That's when he noticed the blood stain on the sword. "Miko." He seethed out. His eyes turned red and he immediately turned face and lunged towards Kagome.

"Don't you touch her!" Harry bellowed. He quickly threw the sword, stabbing Voldemort in the chest. Roaring out in anguish, Naraku launched more tentacles towards the Boy Who Lived. Harry, not expecting the retaliation, was stabbed by a few of the flying attachments. Both of them were losing blood, but Harry had a wand. "_Stupefy! Stupefy!_"

Voldemort was now stunned in place. Grinning in triumph, Harry walked over to where Voldemort stood. Along the way he continued to stun each and every tentacle he passed. The demon growled. "I bet you think you've won boy."

But Harry just smirked as he pulled the sword out of Voldemort's chest causing him to seethe in pain once again. "Oh but I have. You still think you have all your horcruxes hidden in place don't you?"

Voldemort looked worried now. But Harry didn't care. He quickly withdrew the sword from his chest. Voldemort cried out in anguish. Feeling no pity for him, Harry stabbed him repeatedly. "This is for all the lives you've taken, you bastard."

Harry pulled Godric's sword out again and paused to give Voldemort any final words. But Voldemort smiled instead. "You don't have the guts to do it, Potter. You never have and you never will."

"Watch me, Tom. This is for Kagome." Harry lifted the sword and decapitated the Dark Lord without a second thought. The head rolled onto the floor and his body crumpled down as well. He dropped the sword to the ground. He was bleeding badly. Without a second thought Harry walked over to the bed and lay down with Kagome.

It felt like Harry had only been resting for a few minutes when a noise disrupted his slumber. Opening his eyes they met with the golden eyes of the demon lord, Sesshoumaru. Before he got a chance to sit up and greet him, Sesshoumaru raised his sword and swiped right at Harry.

Harry immediately closed his eyes. He hadn't felt the sword hit him, but there was no way Sesshoumaru could have missed. He peeked open a single eye. "Get up human. You're fine." Harry slowly stood up and examined his body. All the cuts and scratches had gone. In fact, he had never felt better.

"How did you…" But he didn't get to finish. Sesshoumaru silenced him by raising a hand. He looked closely at Kagome.

"She is dead?" Sesshoumaru inquired. But Harry could only nod. Things were not going well so far with her. The woman he loved was dead and it didn't appear as though she would be returning any time soon. This time Harry watched as the demon lifted his sword and slashed it at Kagome. Harry was appalled. How could he mutilate an already dead body?

Harry scuttled to Kagome's side of the bed and examined her body. Instead of it being in half as he now expected, the hole where Harry had stabbed her before had disappeared. Harry watched in amazement as Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open. Harry was so happy he leaned down and kissed her over and over again everywhere on her face. Kagome giggled. "I told you I'd be alright."

Harry was confused but he didn't care. He had his girl back. While he continued to hug Kagome, she scanned the room with her sapphire eyes. She smiled as they passed Sesshoumaru, but paused once she noticed Naraku's mutilated body. Standing up, Harry watched her kneel down next to the body of the dark wizard and place her hands on him. White light burst from her hands, and the body turned to nothing more then ashes.

Harry's jealousy flared as Kagome ran and hugged Sesshoumaru. "It's over." Tears streamed happily down her face. She pulled away and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you for everything, Lord Sesshoumaru. You've helped us so much. I owe you my life."

Shaking his head he responded, "No, I owe you nothing. I would do anything for you." Sesshoumaru glanced over at Harry. "If you need anything again, just let me know. For now, I will leave you with the human boy." Without a second thought the demon jumped out the window and was gone within a few seconds.

But before the two got even a second of alone time, a knock came at the entrance way. The portrait swung open to reveal a tired looking Dumbledore. After mentally assessing the situation, he noticed the disembodied head of Lord Voldemort. Reaching down and picking it up he said, "I'd better take this." He then made a quick exit to leave the two alone. He obviously felt as though he interrupted something.

Harry and Kagome laughed at his behavior. Harry looked down into Kagome's amused sapphire eyes and smiled. There was no way life could get any better then this.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

News of Voldemort's demise circulated the wizarding world by the next day. Both the _Quibbler_ and _The Daily Prophet_ were calling Harry a hero for disposing of the Chief Death Eater. Throughout the day Harry got many random rounds of applause and pats on the back. One thing that thrilled Harry the most was that his scar was no longer burning and never would.

Even Kagome was getting praised for some of the work. Word had gotten around that it was her miko abilities that contained the demon side of the Dark Lord. They also discovered just how powerful of a miko she was when they found out she was able to purify the bodies of demons, leaving them as nothing but ash.

Both of them spent as much time as they could together. Even news of them becoming a couple seemed to be legendary in itself. They couldn't help but laugh at it all. Neither of the two thought of themselves as legendary. Nor did they find themselves to be heroes.

Dumbledore was now continuously trying to recruit Harry to become the official Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He even offered for Kagome to come and stay as well stating she would make a very good weaponry teacher. But they had promised to give him an answer before the beginning of the new term that upcoming year.

For now, Harry focused on passing his N.E.W.T.s, which he explained to Kagome as the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. Harry still wanted to attempt to become an Auror. But for that he had to receive 'exceeds expectations' on all of the tests. So he had to study while Kagome cheered him on from the side lines.

The rest of the year flew by so fast that it was already time for the students of Hogwarts to return home. But this being Ron, Hermione, and Harry's last year, they were to go home for good. Ron and Hermione were already planning a future together. Ron is determined to become an Auror himself, while Hermione wished to apply in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. For now the two stood waving at Harry and Kagome as they apparated away, promising to write each week.

Meanwhile, Harry and Kagome stood just outside the platform nine and three quarters hand in hand, watching the other students leave. Harry smiled and turned toward the woman he loved. "It's been a crazy year hasn't it?"

Laughing a bit, she replied, "Yes. But I'm glad it's done and over. I guess I can finally lead a normal life now."

"You're life will never be normal. At least not with me it won't." He grinned and squeezed her hand.

"I suppose I wouldn't have it any other way." She said smiling. "But now what do we do."

Harry hesitated before answering. "Well we could start a new adventure."

"What did you have in mind?" Her answer held a playful tone of voice.

"Well I was thinking," Again he paused before answering. He didn't know what she would reply, but he had to try. "Maybe a life with me?"

Kagome smiled up at him and the two locked eyes. "I would like that."

Harry squeezed her hand again. She returned the gesture and giggled. Then without a second though, he scooped Kagome up into his arms and held her bridal style. Blushing she leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Having no idea where to go, or what to do, the two lovers left the magical barrier behind them and stepped out of King's Cross station for the final time. With their enemies gone, and their love blossoming, nothing could possibly bring them down. These two heroes indeed seem to have found their happily ever after.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

AN: Once again, I have read the seventh Harry Potter book, and obviously my story didn't end the same way. And I wrote most of this before the book even came out. But if you didn't like the ending, tough nuggets because it was the best I could do. I just finished sophomore year and they didn't teach us to write a story or anything like that.

But I hope you enjoyed it! This story is now complete. I will now begin dedicating my time to finishing Another Day, and then writing the third story in the trilogy which will remain unnamed for now. But it will be good!

Thank you all for reading! Please review! Sayonara!


End file.
